Young and Proud
by Silmarien
Summary: Chpt 11 up! After Harry and Draco's fight, they try to figure out how to apologize to eachother... talent show anyone?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I also don't own the song Young and Proud, which belongs to Ace of Base. All that belongs to me is the plot, Lawny, and Jabberwocky Jewelry.

****

Thank you: There are a lot of people that I want to say thank you to, but I don't have enough time, so thank you to all that reviewed and a special thank you to Miriel, Bellatrist, Dry Rain, and Madison.

****

Other Stuff: This is the live version of Iris. I wouldn't suggest reading this with out reading Iris, or you'll be a little lost plot-wise. The other version (Do What You Have to Do), Draco will die, so heads up for that. Well, on to the story!

****

Young and Proud

****

[We're much too young and life's all big

We don't know yet what the future brings] 

"Good-bye Harry," was all that Draco Malfoy said, before stepping off the edge of the tower, and plunging down towards his rocky death below.

The next moment was a blur to Harry, for he did not know what controlled his actions. After all, this was Draco Malfoy, his most hated enemy, the one who never ceased in making Harry feel lower then scum. Yet, this was the Draco Malfoy that plagued his dreams, and left a mark on Harry's heart.

He threw a leg over the side of his Firebolt, and darted down over the side of the astronomy tower to catch Malfoy. He couldn't let Draco die anymore, he was just too important. It was almost as if he was in another Quidditch match, but catching the snitch would be a life or death situation. 

Before he knew it, he was pulling Malfoy up on the back of his broomstick and flying down to the edge of the lake. Draco immediately sank to the ground, but Harry pulled him up by his collar and thrust him back against a tree.

"I don't know what you think you are doing," Harry said forcefully, tears of his own falling our of his emerald eyes, "but no one deserves the right to take their own life. That's the cowards way out."

Draco said nothing, but held his gaze with a look of utmost terror and fear on his face. Even the boy that lived could go crazy. Harry eventually let go, and Draco collapsed back onto the ground sobs racking his entire body. Harry watched as Draco continued to cry out his pain, and bent down, collecting the sobbing boy in his arms.

"It's okay Malf- Draco," Harry whispered soothingly into his ear. "It's all over. Just let it out."

"It's never over," Draco stated, ripping the sleeve of his robe and pointed to the dark mark on his arm. "It will never be over for me. Hell will just keep on coming back until it catches me."

"Only if you let it Draco, only if you want it to."

"There's no way out. Once you're in, you're trapped forever, mind, body, and soul. Look at Snape! Look at my father and mother! Look at what they became."

"They're only trapped within themselves. Don't lose yourself inside of your own mind. You're stronger then that, I know that your stronger then that."

"You don't know me at all. You're the golden boy; all you'll ever know is fame and glory. You could never know what it's like to be me, trapped, insane, scared." 

"You may not think that I do, but I have to put up with those feelings every summer vacation. I know you well enough, do not submit to doubt."

"I'm branded by the Dark mark, and even against my will, there is only doubt left to submit to."

"Only if you believe that to be true," came a wispy and kindhearted voice. 

Without either of the two boys noticing, Dumbledore had quietly come up behind them, listening in on the last few lines of their conversation. Ever since Voldemort had resurfaced, Dumbledore has become even more determined to rid the world of his evil, and sadly, Dumbledore himself seemed to be diminishing to his old age. Dumbledore could not go on forever, and when he died, what would happen to the wizarding world?

"I found it odd that neither of you were at dinner," Dumbledore rasped on. "Nor in the library, or in your common rooms. So I thought to myself 'where could they be?' and the answer came to me after a lemon drop or two. You both have a knack for being where you shouldn't be, so, after brilliant deduction from my old mind, I figured that you would be outside."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry exclaimed standing up and pulling Draco up with him. "I'm sorry that we're out past curfew, and I'm sorry if we worried you and-" 

"Don't worry Mr. Potter," Dumbledore responded merrily, "you don't have to explain it to me." He turned to face Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I won't inquire what happened, for that is between Harry and yourself, but I do believe that you should go the hospital wing and see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir," Draco responded, the lack of pride noticeable in his voice. 

"Come on," Harry said to Draco. "I'll go with you."

"Harry, would you be so kind as to drop by my office after you escort young Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster," Harry responded, and then turned to leave with Draco.

Tears were still falling freely from Draco's stormy gray eyes, and Harry was trying his best to wipe them away with the sleeves of his robe. He had just found the mysterious person that haunted his dreams, and there was a chance that he loved this person and they returned that love, even if it was Draco Malfoy. 

"Potter, why are you helping me," Draco asked when they went through the front doors. "You never would have before."

"I'm helping you because I had a problem and needed a cure," Harry replied. "The only problem was I didn't know what either were, and now I see that they're both you."

"Brilliantly heartbreaking, I feel so honored."

"Ha! I knew that sarcasm would return."

Draco smiled, which was just his trademarked smirk crossed with a bit of a smile, as they started up the stairs to the hospital wing. The halls were deserted for it was already after curfew. Only ghosts could be seen. Harry was about to push the door open, but Draco stopped him with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't want her to know what happened," Draco replied in a low dejected voice. " I don't want anyone to know what happened."

"Then that fine," Harry reassured Draco, wanting to put his arm around him, but not sure if he should. Madam Pomfrey never asked questions unless the person is near death."

Draco sighed in relief, and Harry pushed open the door, ushering Draco in. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Draco, and immediately put him in a bed after making him drink two small bottles of 'poisonous shit', as Draco described it.

"Will you come and visit me tomorrow?" Draco asked Harry in a whisper as soon as Madam Pomfrey had left.

"I'll be here as soon as I get back from Hogsmeade," Harry whispered back. "I'll hurry here just for you. You'll be here until Monday?"

"Yes, that Pomfrey woman insisted."

Harry smiled wistfully at Draco, and slowly ran a finger down Draco's nose, poking it at the end. He gave Draco a wink, and reluctantly walked out the hospital wing doors. 

**[In it's hands for us**

What tomorrow brings, the future knows]

"Now what's the password? Lemon drop? Bloodsickle? Pumpkin Pasties?

Harry was outside the doorway to Dumbledore's office, attempting to guess the password. Although he was a brilliant wizard, Dumbledore often forgot minor things. And that was the reason why Harry was stuck guessing the password.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Oh, damn it already! Mr. Goodbar for crying out loud!"

Harry jumped as the Gargoyle sprang aside from the doorway, letting him in. He stepped on the staircase to get up to Dumbledore's office, wondering about the password. Mr. Goodbar was a muggle candy; but then again, the headmaster _did_ like Lemon drops.

He raised a hand to knock on the door at the end of the staircase, but found that it opened as soon as he touched it.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, do have a seat at my desk!" came Dumbledore's delighted voice from inside the office. "We have a few things to talk about."

Harry casually strolled into the room and sat down across from the Headmaster. Fawkes chirped from his stand across the room, and Harry gave the Phoenix a smile and a wave.

"Harry, how are things so far this year?" Dumbledore asked him regarding him carefully.

"The same as always Professor," Harry replied, forcing a smile on his face.

"Are you sure Harry? Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have come to see me, and are worried that there is something bothering you." 

"There is.... no, there was, but I've solved the problem."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly to Harry and offered him a piece of fudge. After refusing, and a quick glance around the room, Harry began to wonder the real reason why he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Is there, something else that you wanted to talk to me about," Harry asked reluctantly.

"Well yes Harry, there is," Dumbledore began slowly. "Misters Crabbe and Goyle were here earlier, and they said that they have noticed obvious change in Mr. Malfoy since the summer vacations. Can you tell me what is wrong?"

"I can, but that would betray Draco's trust in me," Harry said after a moments pause. On better recollection of who he was talking to, he added, "I'm sorry Dumbledore, sir." 

"As long as you know what's wrong and can help Draco sort out his priorities."

"I'll try my hardest to help him, it's in my best interests to see him get better." 

"Very well Harry, you can go."

Harry stood up and headed back out the door, petting Fawkes good-bye when it chirped as him. He headed towards the staircases, and finally the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he went in, he went over to an abandoned chair by the fireplace, sinking down in it as he sighed. He watched the flames jump around and dance, but after a moment they seemed to be mocking him.

They seemed to picture, or was Harry just imagining them to do so, Draco jumping off of the tower, but instead of being caught, he fell into the water. The picture then changed to Voldemort, who stared back at Harry with a haughty anger. Then, he was gone, and a picture of his parent's appeared for a moment before there was a flash of green light, and the flames returned to normal.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice from behind him, slightly timid sounding. "Harry, can we talk to you?"

Harry looked up at his two bestfriends, and nodded for them to sit down. They were the best of friends anyone could ask for, and were always concerned about his well being. Lately though, he had been spending time in the library away from them, researching about his dreams. He had even gone to Professor Trelawney about reoccurring dreams, although it didn't go to well, and she kept giving him sympathetic glances during Divination.

"Harry," Hermione began once she and Ron had sat down, "lately you haven't been talking to us, and it seems like you're ignoring us. Is there something wrong that you'd like to talk about?"

Harry bit his lip as he thought up a good lie to tell them. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he knew all to well what would happen. Hermione would probably think that he had been spelled, and never stop looking for a counterspell to reverse it. Ron would probably go off the deep end, and most likely never talk to Harry again. If Ron thought Hermione and Krum were horrible together, he would die of a heart attack when (if) he found out about Draco.   
'Wait!' Harry thought to himself. 'If Draco's the one in my dream, that makes me either bi or gay! Great, this sounds like a Rita Skeeter report 'The boy That Lived a Not So Straight Life'.'

"I'm fine guys," Harry said at last. "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you lately. I've just been really busy, you know.... things." 

"Things?" Ron said suddenly, getting the well-known Weasley grin on his face. "Harry! Are you seeing someone!?" 

"Well... I-" Harry began, feeling himself flush a dark red with embarrassment.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ron deduced from the look on Harry's face. "He's been dating someone 'Mione! No wonder he's never around, he's sneaking off the meet his girlfriend. Who is it Harry?"

"Umm... now wait a minute! I never said that I was dating anybody." 

"Sure you didn't. But if you don't want to talk about it, we understand." 

"No, really! I've just been looking up things in the library," Harry protested, still a brilliant shade of red. "I'm not seeing anyone yet!"

"Yet?" Hermione chimed in. "So there is someone! Come one Harry, tell us who she is. We won't tell anybody, you can trust us!"

"I know I can trust you," Harry replied, feeling awful for not being able to tell them, "but I... I don't want anyone to know yet, and neither does this person."

"Fine then," Ron replied, "but we'll find out sooner or later.

"Right...." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With a pocket full of sickles and galleons, Harry walked into Hogsmeade early the next morning by himself. He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going alone so that he could buy them their Christmas presents, even if it was a month early. So after buying a new book for Hermione ('Annoying Curses to put on Annoying People') and the entire collection of Chudley Cannons Quidditch figures for Ron, he wandered around, wondering what to do with the rest of his money when he saw a little store that he had never noticed before.

'Jabberwocky Jewelry,' he thought to himself as he looked at the display of necklaces in the window, 'I've never seen this place before.'

He was wondering if he should go in when he thought of Draco. Maybe he would like something.

'Oh what the hell,' Harry thought as he walked in. 

He was immediately surrounded with thoughts of the layout of the store. There were necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, and other exotic pieces of jewelry hanging or sitting in every place possible. He walked further in, examining all the perfectly placed items, but wondering where the owners were. Most people wouldn't leave gold and precious gems sitting out in the open.

"Need help," came a voice from behind him, causing Harry to jump.

He turned around to face the speaker. There was a girl behind him, a few years older then him. Her waistline black hair ruffled as she spoke.

"I'm Lawny, we just opened this store a few weeks ago," she said, smiling at Harry. "Do you need help?"

"Yes actually," Harry replied, trying not to stare at the perky girl. "I'm looking for a present for... a friend of mine, he's sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if you can give me any type of description of his, I'll try to help you."

"Umm... he's my height, blonde, pale skin, gray eyes, really arrogant. I'm not exactly sure what he would like."

"You're from Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes, but now that I think about it, I'm not sure what me and him are. My close friends don't exactly like him"

"Okay, I'm going to take a wild shot here, but he's a Slytherin, and you seem to be a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but how?" Harry stuttered, looking at her strangely. "How did you know?" 

"I ain't done yet," Lawny replied with a wicked grin. "You guys aren't friends, you're more then friends, but you aren't exactly sure how much more you are."

Harry 's jaw dropped and he gapped at the girl infront of him. How could she know so much about him and Draco? Not even he knew that much, and it was happening to him. She hurried off to a different part of the store, and he could here her rustling and clinking around a box somewhere. In less then a minute, she was back, and handing him a bracelet.

It was perfect! It was made of two snakes twined together all the way around. One snake was gold with rubies set in as eyes; the other was silver, with emerald shining as eyes. To Harry, it seemed like it was made for just Draco and him. He looked up in disbelief at Lawny, and she just smiled back in a carefree way.

"It's perfect," he whispered. "How did you know? It's impossible."

"Nothing's perfect, and nothing is certainly impossible, Mr. Potter," she replied. "It's just what I do for a living. Besides, you just screamed confusion from love the moment I saw you. I always know what I see."

They went up to the counter, and harry paid seven galleons for the gold and silver bracelet. He waited for Lawny to wrap it (green paper with a silver bow), and turned to leave.

"Do you work here every weekend," Harry asked her before he left. "I might have to pick up a few more presents in a few weeks."

"I'll be here everytime someone's heart is confused," she replied, a mix between a smile and a smirk on her face.

Harry waved his good-bye to the slightly off center girl, and left the store. The weather outside bit at his cheeks as he hurried to Honeydukes to get a few chocolate frogs for Draco and himself later in the afternoon. When he went back outside, he looked back in the direction of Jabberwocky Jewelry, but this time when he looked, it wasn't there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

TBC....

I hoped that you liked it, enough to review with comments anyways ^_^ 


	2. The Wrath of Sleeping People

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Young and Proud is owned by Ace of Base and the characters are owned by J. K. Rowlings, who needs to hurry up and finish the 5th book.

****

Thank you and other stuff to: I'm ssssoooo sorry that it's been over 4 months since I updated this story. My apologies to anyone who was waiting for this, I know how awful it is to wait to see what happens. I do want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1, I love you all^_^ 

**Blair- **Ack! I hope you didn't die while I was taking my time in writing it!

**Madison**- Ummm.... sorry... I know that you don't like Draco, but I'll try and post the other one soon.

****

Lady Indis- Glad that you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter too.

****

Sienna of Lothlorien- Sorry that I didn't write fast, but I hope you like this chapter.

Kuroi Shi - I'm glad that you thought it was cool(normally you can't use cool in the same sentence as me......) 

Chapter 2: The Wrath of Sleeping people

[No matter what you say

no matter what you do, we are united]

After racing back to the castle and tossing Ron and Hermione's presents in his trunk, Harry hurriedly grabbed Draco's presents and his invisibility cloak. He threw it on and waited until a few first years opened the portrait of the Fat Lady, and hurried out into the hallway. He consulted the Marauder's Map. Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch were on the 5th floor, close to the Ravenclaw dorms, Snape was pacing around his office, and Peeves was happily making a mess out of the library. All clear. Perfect.

Tucking the map into his pocket, Harry started towards the main staircase and to the hospital wing. The staircase wasn't very crowded, but it was more so then he would have liked. He was halfway down when he felt a click and the staircase started to swing in a different direction then in which he was going. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the platform, waiting for the stairs to swing him where he needed to be. He froze as he heard the pitter-patter of feet behind him, and voices that he knew well enough.

"Hermione told me that she and Ron are worried about him," came Lavander Brown's voice. "She says he hasn't been himself since school began, but I don't blame him one bit. You know, Cedric and all."

"True Lavander, true," returned the spunky, but unusually sedated voice of Seamus, "but Ron told me that Harry might be seeing someone. He has been coming in to the dorm room late for a while now."

A squeal. "Seeing someone! But who?! It can't be anyone in our year or house or we would have heard about it. Oh! What about that Ravenclaw girl....umm..... what was her name? Chang! Cho Chang!"

"Cho?" Seamus's voice was doubtful. "No, she's still upset about Cedric. Well, it can't be a Hufflepuff, they're still not friendly towards Harry. It could be a Ravenclaw I suppose."

"No, Padma would have told Parvati. But, but that would mean.."

"A Slytherin! No! Harry would never!" Seamus paused. "But, would he? No, not Harry."

"Hermione does say that he's been secretive. Must be a Slytherin! But who? Millicent and Pansy are just.. eww.."

"Ha! I don't think Millicent knows what the male race is, besides, Harry would never fall for her. Pansy's too busy hanging off Malfoy to even notice."

"That leaves Blaise Zambini." Lavander blinked and smiled. "I guess that Blaise isn't that bad, a lot better then the rest of those Slytherin dogs. What 'til Parvati gets a load of this!"

The staircase changed at that moment, and Harry used the opportunity to sprint away. Once out of the stairwell he shook his head. Great, with Lavander thinking that Harry was going out with Zambini, soon the whole school would think so too.

'How the hell did Lavander manage to get into Gryffindor?' Harry mused to himself. 'She belongs in Hufflepuff!'

He continued shaking his head and mumbling to himself until he stopped outside the door to the hospital wing. He wanted to go in and see Draco, but there was a heavy reluctance pulling him back. They had been enemies for over five years now. A few minutes and dreams wouldn't be able to fix that. What if everything didn't work out? Harry had been waiting for months to find out who this special person was, and now that he knew, he wasn't sure if he should get to know them, or to go on with life without them.

Inside the hospital wing, Draco was having the same thoughts. He had always been everything but polite to Harry, and he was positive that nothing that he could ever do would make him forget that. And even if they did work something out, the rest of the school would find it weird and awkward to see the great 'Golden Boy' with the son of one of the most notorious death eaters. Harry was trying to protect everything that Draco always thought he would destroy. But now the decision was heavily weighed.

Outside the hospital wing, Harry took a deep breath, and stepped inside, slinging his invisibility off at the same time. The small box that contained the bracelet felt heavier by the minute, and now Harry was wondering if he should even give it to him. He slowly walked towards Malfoy's curtained room, walking softly so he wouldn't wake him if he was asleep. He had the feeling that Draco was a very light sleeper, and he didn't want to put up with the wrath of waking someone up. He pulled the curtain aside after he gave a soft knock on the fabric to let Draco know that he was coming in.

What he saw was a sight that he kept in his memory forever. Draco was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes barely focused. A thin stream of light was streaming in from a window next to his bed, illuminating his pale and pointed features. A ghost of a smile was on his lips, almost like he was trying to smile, but had forgotten how. Altogether, he looked like some type of mythological creature, or even a fallen angel. The sight was breath taking, a moment that could never be forgotten.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," Draco said a moment later, sitting up as he was pulled from his reverie. "I do that sometimes, when I don't have anything better to do and.." He trailed off. 'Great Draco! Now your babbling about stupid stuff and Potter thinks your an idiot!'

"It's okay," Harry replied, secretly sorry that he had disturbed the scene at all. "Umm, I brought you a few chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. They always cheer me up when I'm sick or injured, or any other time that I happen to be in here for whatever reason." 'Good job Harry, talking about dumb things.... that was really smooth.'

They both paused for a moment. Anyone who could witness the situation could clearly see that both of the boys we nervous, and had an almost passionate look in their eyes when they looked at each other. Harry broke the silence first by handing Draco the back of chocolate and sitting down by the bedside.

"So, how has it been in here?" Harry asked, trying to start some conversation with his former enemy turned... well, he wasn't exactly sure what Draco was now.

"Simply boring. I don't know how you can stand to be in here so often and not go crazy," was the rushed response. "That Pomfrey lady drives me crazy, and is always shoving horrible concoctions down my throat."

"She's honestly not that bad if you're nice to her. It's just been troubled times lately, that's all. Normally, she's the gentlest soul you could find west of the Mississippi."

"West of the Mississippi?"

"American muggle saying, don't ask me what it means. I heard it on some American talk-show, Opera or Opra.... something like that." 

"Talk-show? On the cordless?

"No, on the telly. My cousin Dudley was watching it one day on cable TV. I thought it was the dumbest thing that I had ever seen, but it beats having nothing to do all day except for chores."

"Potter, nothing you said made the least bit of sense to me. TV? Telly? What are those?"

"Oh." Harry was almost dumbstruck for a moment. He could barely imagine a life that didn't have TV in it, and Draco didn't even know what a telly was. It was very sad that even though Wizards and Muggles had married together Wizards had never accepted that some of the better things of muggle life. "Well Draco, a telly and a TV are the same thing. They're boxes in which you watch stories that are acted out, and.... well it's hard to explain to someone."

"Stories acted out? Are there people inside these boxes?"

Harry stifled a laugh. "No, images are broadcasted through wavelengths and arrive into a TV set and are transformed into the images." Did that make any sense? Maybe Draco and Hermione should have a talk. Hermione knew practically everything about the Wizard world, so she probably knew the Muggle world inside and out.

"Oh. Oh! You mean a television. My aunt and uncle the states have one of those. Very interesting how some people live their lives over there. Americans, can't live with them and you can't live without them." (Author Note: I am American, and it's an inside joke, not a racial or "country" slur)

Harry wanted to hit himself. Not only had he made a stupid mistake in under estimating what Draco knew about Muggle culture, but also he had made himself look like a fool while he was doing so. He sighed, and turned over the card that he had received in his Chocolate Frog. Morgana again, no surprise there.

"So, anything interesting happen since yesterday?" Draco asked in a desperate attempt to start up another conversation. Harry shook his head. "No assassination attempts on Hogwarts golden boy or the golden trio?"

"To early into the school year for that," Harry answered. "Voldemort won't attack me towards the end of the year as he always does."

Draco flinched when Harry said Voldemort's name. Unpleasant memories of the summer before began to stir in his mind. 

_I don't want to be branded. Not by him!_

The memories were far and in-between, for his father had put some sort of makeshift memory spell on him. He didn't want him to remember anything except for the pain that was punishment for being who he was. A Malfoy. The last Malfoy. 

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would mind if I said his name," Harry said softly. "Lot's of people don't anymore." Which was true, because Hermione and Ron had both conquered their fears of saying _his_ name. 

"It's not your fault," Draco responded in an overly strong voice which Harry instantly saw through. "It's just, certain things happened over the summer vacations, and well, I really don't like to think about them that much."

"Then I'll never mention it ever again."

"Thank you."

Silence descended on them once again, each of them too nervous to think of what to say. A light blush settled on Harry's face, thinking that he was too dumb to think of anything to say. When Draco saw the light pink warm up Harry's cheeks, he himself was embarrassed.

"Great, now I feel like an idiot," Harry mumbled, accidentally stating how he felt out loud."

"That's because you are an idiot Harry," Draco responded, a started laughing at Harry's folly. 

Harry sat up straight and gave Draco a weird half smile/ half shocked look.

"What? Did I say something offensive?" Draco asked, putting on a mask of concern, something Harry had never seen him do except for in the dream.

"You, you called me Harry," Harry stated in a shocked voice. "You've never done that before." He paused. "I mean, it's okay if you call me that, I'd really prefer if you'd call me that. You don't if you don't want to, but you just did and-" 

"Harry," Draco said, putting a finger over Harry's mouth as if to quiet him, "you're babbling."

Harry started turning a deeper shade of red then he already was. Draco hadn't moved his hand, and thoughts were starting to form in Harry's mind. Very naughty thoughts, if you get this author's meaning.

'Ack Potter! Get your head out of the gutter!' Harry mentally scolded himself. 'This is Malfoy we're talking about. You barely think that he's alright.'

"Is it okay if I call you Harry?" Draco asked him once he had removed his finger from Potter's intoxicating lips. 'Intoxicating? Draco, stop being a pervert, and get your eyes off of his sensual lips. Sensual? Damn, I got it bad.' 

"Yeah, you can call me whatever you want," Harry responded. On better recollection of who he was talking to, he added, " as long as it's not Git, Stupid, Ass, or anything else like that."

"Damn, you have me figured out pretty well," Draco almost laughed. "But I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that I have yet to figure you out. No matter how hard I try."

Harry smiled, and wondered if Draco even knew half the truth. He himself had spent a better part of the end of his vacation profiling the person in his dream. So much that he felt like a stalker. All he had needed was a face, and now he had one. Now he knew who the person in his dream was, and he was happy that he would finally be able to find some happiness. But Ron and Hermione...........

"Is something wrong," Draco asked when he noticed a troubled look come onto Harry's face. 

"No," Harry lied, but thought better of it. "Actually, yes. Ron and Hermione... what are they going to say?"

Draco didn't say anything, but a dark look came onto his face. This is what he was afraid would happen. The Mudblood and the Weasel, Harry's best friends, and Draco knew that they wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy if Harry ever told them that he would secretly be seeing him. Draco's thoughts froze for a minute. What if Harry didn't want to see him, and was just here out of pity? He had already lost his pride and dignity the summer before, but to lose Harry would be worse then both of them put together. 

"I don't know what they would say, but I know that they wouldn't exactly be happy for you," Draco finally answered in a whisper. "I know that this doesn't sound like anything that I would ever say, but I think that you should tell them."

"You wouldn't mind?" Harry answered; this day was a record for shocks that he was getting. 

"I don't think that you should keep anything from them, no matter how much we don't like each other. Secrets between friends only create distance, and I know how much they worry about you already."

"Yeah, the do. A little too much I think. But what would I tell them? 'Hey Ron, hey Hermione, I've been having these dreams about Malfoy, and I started seeing him. It's cool with you guys, right?' Draco, that sounded stupid just by saying it."

"Tell them the truth. No more no less, I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Harry Potter, and neither should they." 

Draco stopped talking, and at that moment decided on something that he knew he would regret later. Harry was very important to him. But he knew he would rather see Harry happy with Ron and Hermione then sad with him.

"You know that this won't fly with them," Harry whispered, reluctant to tell them. "Knowing Ron, he would never talk to me again."

"Harry, I've made up my mind, and this is what you are going to do," Draco began, in a voice reminiscent of his old commanding tone. "You will go to them and tell them the truth. If they are against it, I will never bother you or them again. If they are okay with it, only then may we be together."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Harry almost exclaimed. "Then I might never get to see you or be with you again."

"Because I want to see you happy. They're your best friends, I'm one of your worst enemies. Now go and do it, the longer you take, the longer it hurts." 

Harry stood up reluctantly, not wanting to follow Draco's command. It would be so much easier if he didn't tell Ron and Hermione, but he knew Draco was right. Secrets would only make them further away. 

"I don't have to tell them," Harry tried.

Draco shook his head, and pointed for Harry to leave.

"Good-bye for now Draco, I promise that this isn't the end, and that I'll be back."

"Good-bye Harry."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Totally good, totally bad? Right a review and tell me. I love reviews^_^


	3. It burns

****

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not the song, the characters, or the book copyrights. But Jabberwocky Jewelry and Lawny are my own characters. If you want to sue, all you'll get is the DivX version of Lord of the Rings, the Lord of the Rings wide screen version, and the Extended Edition of Lord of the Rings... not to mention some pictures of Orlando Bloom, but that's it.

****

Thank you:

Glimmer- yeah, I know he's out of character, but he's also going mental, so he's supposed to be a little out of character. 

****

Lilly Potter- well, he tells them, but the result is interesting

****

Redrose2310- Okay, he gives him the bracelet in the chapter just for you

****

Kuroi Shi- I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, and I hope you like this chapter

****

Other stuff: It might be a week or two before I get the next chapter up because my grandpa just died and I have to go to Oregon to his funeral, so yeah. 

****

Chapter 3

[Young and Proud, Young and Proud

We are marching of the same side of destiny

On the same side of destiny**]**

'What did I just do?'

'Sold yourself down the river. Well, you know what they say about blondes.'

'Leave me alone! I just turned away from the only person whose ever cared about me. I need some time alone!'

'I'll never leave you alone.'

'Go away damn it!'

'I'll never leave... you'll never be alone....' 

Draco sat in the dart of the infirmary mentally arguing with his inner demos when I voice cut out of the darkness:

"Having problems? Maybe I can help."

He froze, hearing the voice, _that_ voice. The only sound in the world that he was afraid of. He sat up and saw his father discarding an invisibility cloak and taking a seat on the chair closest to his bed. Lucius Malfoy studies his son closely, somewhat awed that two people that looked so much alike, could be so different. The stare caused Draco to mentally falter, although he had outwardly perfected a neutral look.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." 

"Father," Draco softly said, not wanting to wake any other patients in the hospital wing. "What do you want?"

Lucius pulled out his want and murmured a quiet silencing spell of the curtains around the bed where Draco sat.

"What do _I_ want?" He repeated mockingly before he exploded. "I want your obedience and loyalty to our lord! I saw what happened between you and Potter, and if you weren't my son, I would kill you!" He paused, took a deep breath, and then continued in his normal, calm voice. "But you are my son, and a member of the Death Eaters. Don't deny it, you carry the mark on your arm. Since you are overly eager to be with Mr. Potter, you can, so help you god. But remember I have eyes everywhere in this school, and they will always be on you. Nothing you do will be a secret."

Draco lowered his eyes, used to his father's frequent outbursts. Ever since his magical training had begun, he would be yelled and screamed at whenever he failed to complete a simple spell or task. Being watched was also a common occurrence. His father had made sure that he was watched all through 2nd and 4th year to make sure the other Death Eater children were completing the tasks that had been set before them.

"I will put you under Imperious if I need to," his father continued, holding Draco's gaze in an ice-cold lock. "If Crouch could keep the famous Mad-Eye Moody under it for so long, just think of what I could do to you."

"I don't know father," Draco cynically responded. "But knowing you, a lot worse then Crouch could ever think of."

"Just try me." Lucius slipped under the invisibility cloak and disappeared from Draco's sight. "And remember, I'll be watching you."

Draco was left alone in the darkness of the hospital wing, contemplating whether his father was really there, or if he had just imagined it all. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Umm.... Ron? Hermione? Could I talk to you guys for a minute," Harry asked his two best friends after returning to the toasty common room.

His 'talk' with Draco hadn't helped much, but he knew Draco was right when he told Harry to tell Ron and Hermione. It had surprised him that Draco had been able to be so understanding. But the wizarding world was full of surprises, and Draco Malfoy was just one of them. 

"Sure Harry," Hermione answered, exchanging a glance with Ron. Harry had the feeling that he was a favorite topic of theirs to talk about. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, lately I've been a little distant from you guys and I wanted to apologize," Harry began, feeling himself turning red. "This certain thing has been going on, and I think it's time you knew."

"So you're going to tell us who your girlfriend is?" Ron asked, grinning widely. Harry mentally flinched.

"Not exactly," Harry trailed off. Her wasn't sure how well his friends would take the fact that he was now 'the boy who lived an alternate lifestyle'. "But I am seeing someone."

"Who?" Hermione questioned, a smile blooming across her face.

"Yeah who? Can we guess?" Ron piped in. "Is she older or younger?"

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Definitely Ravenclaw 'Mione, Hufflepuffs are too blank for Harry." 

They both rounded on him. "Who?!?"

"Umm...," Harry fought an extreme urge of sprinting out of the room and never coming back. "I.. I.."

"You what?!?"

"I can't tell you!"

There he had spit it out. He wasn't going to tell since he was to embarrassed. He started to get up, turning to sprint out of the room when Hermione and Ron each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him down.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hermione stated. "Now, I respect your privacy, but at least don't bail out on us Harry."

"Yeah, and I want to know who it is!" Ron exclaimed, earning a glare from Hermione. "Come on Harry, I mean, how bad could it be? Not that troll Eloise Midgen?" Hermione's glare grew bigger. 

"Umm... No." Harry wished that he had the ability to apparate off of the school grounds. 

"Harry don't you trust us?"

"Ron, Hermione," Harry looked at his two best friends. He knew Draco wanted them to know the truth, but it was just so hard to do. "It's not that I don't trust you, but it's just not what you'd expect."

"Harry, whoever you want to date is fine with us," Hermione said in an understanding voice. You could always count on her to understand and be the thoughtful one.

"I mean we wouldn't care if you told us that you were dating Snape, well okay, we would care if it was Snape, but it couldn't be worse then Snape," Ron said, trying to lighten the situation. There was a pause in the conversation. "Oh my god! It's not Snape, is it?"

"No!" Harry looked horrified at the thought. "I have more respect for myself then to date Snape! Honestly, he was in the same year as my _parents_."

Harry was quickly calculating in his head whether or not Ron and Hermione would rather have him dating Snape or Draco. Snape had saved them once, but Draco on the other hand had tried to make school a living hell for all three of them since first year. Harry winced; they probably _would_ rather have him dating Snape then Draco.

"Wait! I got it, you're dating _Malfoy_," Ron said as Hermione started laughing. Harry froze, but quickly changed the look on his face.

"Right, you got me, I'm dating Malfoy," Harry said in a joking tone of voice. There he had told them he was dating Malfoy, although it wasn't that believable.

"That's a good one Harry," Ron said still laughing, but Hermione just stared at him, not laughing anymore.

"Yeah, right." Harry had never felt emptier.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

(The Next day)

After breakfast, Harry hurried up to the hospital wing, the box with the bracelet in it once again in his hand. He would remember to give it to Draco this time, not like last time when he felt to timid to do it and promptly forgot about it. A group of 3rd years were cluttered in the hall, and Harry was dismayed to see that Dennis Creevey was among them.

"Alright there Harry?" He asked, pulling his new camera out of his pocket. "Can you pose with my friends here for a picture so that I can send it to my parents? I told them all about you and how noble and courageous your were and they were dying to see a picture of you. So can you-"

"Not right now Dennis," Harry said, cutting the younger Creevey off. "I just came this way to tell you all that Filch is coming this way and he's in a really bad mood. You better scat."

"Oh Harry, you're so nice to tell us."

"Yes, yes, well I better be going."

"Right, bye Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes as soon as they left. He didn't need them around to wonder why he was going to the hospital wing. The Creevey's were something else, but Colin was finally leaving Harry alone, he must have started to grow up.

He entered the hospital wing, and was immediately countered by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what have you injured or broken this time?"

"Nothing Madam, I was just here to, to.."

"You don't have to explain it to me Harry, the Headmaster has already informed me on the situation. He's working on some of his schoolwork now, but he's awake. Maybe you can talk some good in him, he's as obstinate as ever."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

He headed back to where Draco's bed was, the curtain had been removed since yesterday. There was a pile of candy from his admirers and friends from slytherin. Harry noticed a small basket from Narcissa but nothing from Draco's father. Draco was heavily immersed in his arithmancy book, he didn't see or hear Harry come up and sit down in the chair next to his bed.

"Draco?" Harry watched as Draco jumped as he said his name. His head shot over to where Harry was sitting, proving that he really had not noticed Harry approaching him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough."

Draco's face grew stony silent for a minute after Harry had talked. Harry was afraid that he had upset him. 

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned about the whereabouts of his newfound friend. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you talk to them?" Draco asked, changing the conversation. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. "And what did they say?"

"They didn't really say anything," Harry truthfully answered, he wasn't about to lie and break Draco's trust. "They thought it was an elaborate joke. Well, Ron did anyway, I think Hermione might have actually believed me though."

"Yes, not much slips past her." Draco put his book down. "Harry, where do we stand?"

"I was hoping that you would tell me," he answered after a moment's pause. "I don't really know."

"Neither do I."

****

[Anyway, Anyway you do it wrong

I'm calling out your name but you never hear me**]**

"Then we won't stand anywhere for the present," Draco said, not meeting Harry's eyes, afraid that he would be mesmerized in their emerald depths. 

"Agreed." Harry answered.

They didn't talk again for another few minutes, Harry noticed that Draco was visibly paling. His hand slowly made it's way up the opposite arm and tightly clutched at it.

"Draco, what's wrong," Harry said suddenly, standing up to assist him. "Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No!" Draco said, his eyes widening. "She can't know."

"Know what?"

"It burns," Draco whispered, "it just burns and burns." He ran his hand along where the Darkmark was hidden under his shirt, burning black to show that Voldemort was calling the Death Eaters. "I have to go to him, he's calling for us."

It finally clicked in Harry's mind was Draco was talking about, and he grabbed his arms, forcing him to stay down. Draco struggled against him, trying to get up and out of the bed.

"Draco, stop it," Harry snapped at him, "you are in no condition to be out of the hospital wing, much less going to Voldemort."

"Harry, he'll kill me if I'm not there," Draco hissed. "I have to go or he'll think that I'm betraying him like Snape."

Harry drew in a quick breath of air. "He knows about Snape?"

"All of them know about Snape, they just don't say anything. Voldemort is biding his time, waiting for him to make a vital mistake before he kills him."

Harry didn't say anything, but kept Draco firmly on the bed. Draco had finally stopped struggling when the door to the hospital wing was hurriedly pushed open and Snape himself walked in. He took one look at Harry and sneered, but Harry knew that Snape would risk his life to keep Harry safe. 

"Potter, I ask you to remove your teenage hands from my student," Snape coldly commanded. "He needs to accompany me to a certain meeting. " Snape threw a black, hooded robe at Draco, who caught it and started putting it on.

"You can't go, it's too dangerous," Harry blindly protested.

Draco stopped putting on the robe, glanced at Snape, who nodded and left the room, saying that Draco had five minutes to join him in the hall. 

"Harry, I don't want to go, but it is my duty to my name to go," Draco said monotonously.

" 'I'll never have that name' isn't that what you told me?" Harry crossly asked Draco. 

"I never will, but I cannot deny my father or Lord Voldemort. Not if I value what I have right now."

"Why not?"

"He knows Harry, my father knows. He knows everything there is between us, and if Voldemort was to know, I would never be able to talk to you again."

"Then don't go, stay here. Dumbledore can protect you."

"Dumbledore won't be around forever, and he is not in favor with the Ministry anymore. What protection can he offer?"

"Protection from Voldemort and your father until you're old enough to live on your own."

"Harry, I go to protect what I hold dear to myself."

"Is your life worth that risk?"

Draco stopped talking, he would not argue with Harry now, not since he was going to protect him. He couldn't have Voldemort find out about his feelings for Harry. Voldemort would find a way to have Harry killed, most likely wanting Draco to bring Harry to him to prove his loyalty.

"I'm not arguing with the person that I'm going to the meeting to protect. Harry, I'll be fine. Have you so little faith in me?"

"I have faith in you, but I have more faith in what Voldemort will do to you if he finds out. I have only now found you, I cannot lose you now."

"Then you will not."

Harry shoved the box in Draco's hands, before turning to leave the room.

"Goodbye Draco." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry for the short chapter..... loved it? hated it? please review and tell me


	4. What the Stars Say

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ARG!!! I've said it so many times, NOTHING I TELL YOU, NOTHING!

****

Thank you: 

Lady Indis- Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me

****

Beth- thank you my precious....

****

Silver_Tears- You're the only person that I didn't have to beg to review, so thank you thank you thank you!!

****

Other Stuff: OH MY GOD! 156 days until the 5th book comes out! So yeah, happiness to all! Oh yeah, I don't have a beta, so if you find any mistakes, let me know.

Chapter 4: What the Stars Say

****

[Anyway, Anyway you do it wrong

I'm giving you my love, no it's never for sale**]**

Harry pushed his way past Draco and rushed into the corridor, banging the doors behind him. He was storming past Snape when the Potion teacher's arm shot out. Harry stopping walking, barred by Snape's black cloaked arm.

"I think that you need to calm down, Mr. Potter," Snape said in his dangerously soft voice. "Less you do something horrible in your anger, and lose house points or receive a detention." 

"What's it to you," Harry retorted to his least favorite professor. "Not like you care one way or the other."

"Mr. Potter, you might find that others care, you _are_ the Golden Boy of the times, and whatever shall the masses do if they are ever without you?"

"Bugger off."

Harry pushed his way past Snape, not caring if he lost his house 100 points. Voldemort was always making a mess of things, even if he did so unintentionally. Heading outside into the crisp but clear morning, he turned himself towards Hagrid's hut. He had become so obsessed in finding out and studying his reoccurring dreams that Hagrid had been unavoidably pushed out of his life more then Ron and Hermione had. He needed a way to forget what was happening, and Hagrid's had the ability to do so. The fresh air was clearing his mind, and he hoped that a spot of tea and a long chat with Hagrid and Fang would help to partially fill the void that was forming inside of him. 

He knocked on the door, and receiving no answer, he knocked again. He called Hagrid's name, and a muffled reply came from the back. He hastened down the steps and ran behind the hut, not reading for the sight that greeted him. Hagrid sat on a bench at the edge of the forest, with two centaurs standing opposite of him. One he recognized as Firenze, who helped him during his first year. The other he didn't know but was shocked to see that it was female.

"Ah, 'arry, long time no see," Hagrid greeted him cheerfully. 

"Hello Hagrid, Firenze," he nodded to both of them, "nice to see you."

"Greetings, Harry Potter," the fair-haired centaur answered, "the stars have told us your times at Hogwarts have been happy, though troubled."

"And the stars are never wrong, are they?"

"Only if you go against fate, young Harry Potter."

"'Arry, I don't think that you've met Kyla," Hagrid jumped in, introducing the female centaur. 

She was smaller then Firenze, with a dapple-gray body, long brown hair, and the fiery, star-reflecting eyes that all centaurs possess. 

"Nice to meet you," Harry cordially greeted her as he sat down on the bench next to Hagrid.

"The pleasure is mine," she replied in a low, but definitely female voice.

"Cuppa, Harry?" Hagrid asked, motioning to the teapot that was sitting on the other side of him on the bench, next to a few cups. 

"Sure Hagrid," Harry answered, taking a cup of steaming tea from Hagrid. He leaned back and listened to the lull of the conversation.

"Creatures of a more dark nature are starting to over run our forest," Firenze was saying. "Creatures that the heavens warned us about."

"You must tell Dumbledore," Kyla added. "We came here today against the will of the others, but something must be done."

"Dumbledore left this morning for an evaluation with the ministry, but I'll tell him when he gets back," Hagrid told them, munching on a carrot. "But I don't see what good it 'ill do, already has too much on his mind, he has."

"His time is fading, Saturn has entered his 13th house, whether he lives or not is undecided," Firenze said flatly. "If he does not heed out warnings, it might come sooner then he expected."

"Dumbledore can't die," Harry stupidly protested, "not with Voldemort around. He _can't_ and _he_ won't die." 

"These are dark days Harry Potter," Firenze said, while Kyla squinted at the sky. "Dark are the dealings and dark are the things to come." He glanced at his female counterpart, whose gaze kept switching between Harry and the sky. "What do you see Kyla?"

"Venus and Saturn have both entered his 3rd house," she answered slowly. "He is involved in a love or passion that is dangerous, and deadly."

Firenze gazed up to the sky, Harry wondered if they could see the stars during the day. Magical creatures _did_ have some of the most unusual powers. 

"Neptune is in the adjacent house," Firenze added in, muttering a bit. "This love is dangerous, an illusion. Neptune can also mean dreams."

'Oh, like I needed a psychic to tell me that,' Harry inwardly thought. 'Maybe I should pay attention during divination.' Aloud he said, "And what do the stars tell me about the one I love?"

"That he is fair in looks, hurts inside, and comes from a dangerous place," Kyla frowned. "You have let him go to a far more dangerous place." It hurt, although Kyla said it bluntly, and not accusingly.

"We have said enough," Firenze said, giving a sharp glance to Kyla, who immediately stopped stargazing and headed back into the Forbidden Forest. "Goodbye Hagrid." He paused as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, young Harry Potter."

Hagrid and Harry stood, watching the two centaur's fade into the darkness of the forest. Hagrid patted Harry on the back as they started towards the hut, emptying the teapot out on his way.

"Sometimes it's best to ignore what they 'ave to say 'Arry," Hagrid said in an attempt to cheer Harry up. "Unless you have a love. You been keeping any secrets from me 'Arry?"

Harry looked up at Hagrid, his oldest and first friend, "Hagrid, we have to talk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ah, I see now," Hagrid said, pouring himself another cup of tea. "Harry, I think you're in love."

"In love? Now that's an idea if I ever heard one. I barely even know this person and what I do know if them is enough to make me hate them forever."

"Well lad, if you tell me who it is, then I might be able to help."

Harry had told Hagrid everything he hadn't been able to tell Ron and Hermione. The dreams, the voices, the astronomy tower, and everything else except for who the person was. Draco and himself agreed to not stand anywhere for the present time, so he wasn't going to tell anyone just yet. Or ever, now that he thought about what the consequences would be. 

"I can't tell you Hagrid. I would if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's fine 'Arry." He paused as he refilled Harry's glass. "Well, whoever it is, is a lucky lass, or lad I should say."

Harry promptly choked on his tea and started coughing. Hagrid laughed heartily and pounded Harry's back.

"How did you know?" Harry coughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Centaur's never miss read, Kyla said 'he', not 'she' so I assumed." Hagrid smiled. 

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am! The wizarding world doesn't give 2 Knuts about who or what you date, except I think there might be some laws about marrying vampires and goblins or something like that."

"Really?"

"'Course they are Harry! Look at me, I'm half giant, half wizard. The muggle world is only against what they don't understand and know about. Love is love 'Arry, no matter what." He paused. "I hope he's a good lad, nothing obnoxious like Creevey and nothing spoilt and rotten like Malfoy."

Harry winced, that was the second time that he had been told by his friends that Malfoy was basically a no good waste of space. But Harry had to admit, he wasn't sure that he would change or that anything would work out. There were a lot of questions between them as to why and how (a.k.a. the author has a lack of plot) and neither knew the true answers. Except for the Draco in his dreams, Harry didn't really know and understand the Draco he knew in real life. He didn't even know if he liked him or could ever grow to like him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry stormed out of the hospital wing, the doors emitting a loud thud, as they slammed shut. Draco stood unwavering in the position in which Harry had thrust the package into his hands. He slowly looked down into his hands and saw a green gift-wrapped box with a silver bow on the top, his house colors. He picked at the side of it, slowly unwrapping it to unveil a box with the initials JW stamped on it (A/N: Yea ^_^, Jabberwocky Jewelry). He opened the top and drew a quick intake of air.

He pulled out the bracelet, and rotated it around in his fingers. The two snakes twined around each other were the perfect metaphor for their situation. He was trying to figure out how to get it around his wrist, when they untwined and fastened themselves around his thing wrist. 

The Golden One turned its head and winked at him, hissing something in snake language before fastening down on the silver one. 

"Are you ready to go Draco," Snape asked his favorite student softly.

"Yes, I am." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** 

TBC...

Sorry that it was so short, but I've been drawing a blank for a while... R/R please


	5. Welcome Back

****

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. * sighs * I wish it was mine, all mine, my precioussssssssss.... okay, now I'm just scary...

****

Thank you: "E"- you are the only person who reviewed, so I love you to death and this chapter is dedicated to you!!!

Chpt 5: Welcome back

****

[And you're so young and proud**]**

Draco surveyed the scene around him. 40, maybe 50, Death Eaters were in a circle, their black hoods swaying in the wind, and he was one of them. Oh, what he would do to be someone else and not be there at that moment, to be as far away from that place, and them. But he was not someone else or anywhere else. He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name and all that came with it, and he was in the middle of nowhere. 

He was glad that Snape was with him, no matter how overbearing he could be as a professor, he was still the only real father that Draco had ever had. He had looked up to him since before he had started at Hogwarts, and feared for his life. Everyone knew that Snape was a traitor, which Voldemort never gave true information when he was around. Draco thought that Snape himself knew, but wondered why he didn't fear for his own life. Ah, to be as brave as him, to risk his life for good. Draco knew that he could never do anything like that. That was Harry's job.

Draco frowned, remembering the small fight that he had with Harry before he left. Potter could be so dense sometimes; not realizing what Voldemort did to his Death Eaters that did not show up when they were called. Well, then again Draco realized that Harry had never been a Death Eater, though he was sure that he had been surrounded by them numerous times before. Lucius had told him about the end of fourth year, when they killed Cedric infront of Harry. Potter had seemed so withdrawn during 5th year, but Draco had never ceased to harass him, even though he knew what was truly on him mind.

"Severus," Voldemort's voice rang clear in the cold night air, sounding like nails on a chalk board, "what has that old fool been doing up at the school?"

"He has instated a few ministry aurors around the school," Snape answered; his voice was neutral, almost flat. "They patrol the halls at night and in-between classes." He paused. "He's in London, at the ministry being evaluated."

"Is this true," Voldemort hissed at another Death Eater who was standing next to Draco's father.

"Yes, my lord," the man answered, his voice wavering.

"Very well Severus," Voldemort sneered at the potions master. "You have redeemed yourself for now. But, be weary, I have eyes everywhere and in everything. You, or any of you," as he turned and addressed them all, "will do good to remember that."

The black hoods bobbed up and down in the moonlight as the Death Eaters shook their heads. 

"Young Malfoy." Draco's blood froze as he heard Voldemort address him. "Have you any news of that boy, Harry Potter."

"He is well my lord," Draco said softly, not wanting to sound bold. "He is the same as usual."

"And how might _that_ be?'

"Over confident, unaware of the outside wizarding world. Scared that you might show up at anytime."

"Ah yes, he is a cowardly little boy, isn't he?" Draco wanted to curse Voldemort sky high, for everything he was saying. Draco had come to protect Harry, but all he had gotten was a few doses of the unforgivables and an earful of Death Eater gossip.

'Oh Harry, please forgive me for anything that I betray to he-who-must-not-be-named,' Draco thought to himself. 'I don't mean to do it.' 

He saw his father's hood snap in his direction, although he could hear everything that Draco was thinking. 'I'll be watching you' floated through his head, a threat from Lucius was definitely not an empty one. Draco knew that he could not betray any feels towards Harry except for hate in this circle, or his father would not stop at revealing their relationship. From there, Voldemort would either put Draco under Imperious to get to Harry and kill him, or else just kill Draco to hurt Harry even more. 

"Answer me boy!" Voldemort snapped at him.

Draco winced, he hadn't been listening to what Lord Voldemort had been saying. It was a bad habit of his to block the outside world out when he was thinking. That's how he had hurt his arm in 3rd year. 

'He asked who Harry's friends were,' the words floated into Draco's head, coming from Snape's direction. 

"Umm..." Draco hesitated. "I don't know who his friends are. I don't see him except for in classes."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you young Malfoy?" Voldemort regarded him with his snake-like eyes, he shuddered under the gaze. "Well, let's try another approach. Imperio!"

A warm feeling had spread over Draco as Voldemort cast the unforgivable. He felt like he was floating, inside one of his dreams with Harry. The cold was gone, but he still could feel the haunting chill of the evil deeds surrounding him. 

"Who are Potter's friends?" Voldemort hissed, a rage coming over him, as Draco still did not answer straight away. "Tell me boy, or I'll start dismembering your hand."

"Weasley ... all of them," Draco heard himself say, he struggled to shut his mouth, but found that he couldn't. "Hermione Granger. All of the Gryffindor in his class."

Distantly he heard a high, cold laugh, before his skin felt like it was burning, and he fell into darkness yet again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry left Hagrid's before Hagrid had time to recruit him to clean some sort of new magical creature. He returned to the castle before the sun had begun to set (otherwise he would have had a detention and house points deducted if he was caught). He was bounding up the steps of the great staircase when he heard a shout behind him.

"Harry!"

He turned and saw a mound of bushy hair flying towards him. Hermione had been in the library, researching who-knows-what (A/N: what _does_ she do in there all the time?), and had steadily been waiting for Harry to walk by (A/N: STALKER!!!).

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, as he slowed down to wait for her to catch up, her prefect button was shinning brightly, and Harry had suspected that she had been polishing it again. 

"Harry, I want to talk with you," she said, trying not to sound serious and scare him off. 

"About what Hermione?" He asked, trying to avoid whatever she was going to ask about. "Quidditch, life in general, school work, if Trelawney is still an old hag, the answer is yes by the way."

"Harry, you told us that you were dating some one this morning."

"I'm glad that your ears still work."

"Harold James Potter, don't you dare become sassy with me." Her glare had turned steel cold, Harry shrunk back. Hermione could stop a charging bull in its tracks when she got truly angry. "Like I was saying," she continued on in a normal tone, "when you said that you were dating Malfoy, Ron thought it was a joke. I believe you Harry. Are you dating Malfoy?"

Harry visibly paled, and stopped walking. He could feel sweat starting to form on his brow and his hands. The wish to be able to apparate was coming in full force.

"Oh Harry! It is true, isn't it!" Hermione wailed when he didn't say anything. "I didn't want to believe it, but it all makes sense now! The way you two look sunk from reality, how you rarely insult each other any more. Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry still didn't say anything. He turned paler and paler by the minutes, and he could feel beads of sweat starting to roll down his face. Hermione was still talking, though Harry wasn't listening to what she had to say. If Hermione knew, how many others did?

"Hermione, does anyone else know?" he asked quietly.

"No, no one knows except me, you, _him_, and anyone that you would have told," she responded just as quietly seeing as to how they had entered a hallway with a few portraits on the wall which were always listening. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even know about it until a few days ago," he responded monotonously. "He's not my boyfriend, we don't stand anywhere right now." He paused. "Don't tell Ron."

"Do you honestly think that I'm that stupid?" she chided him. "Unless you want your new found... love affair for the lack of a better word, dead I wouldn't tell Ron or even think about mentioning it."

"Thank you Hermione," Harry thanked his most levelheaded friend. "Umm... you don't have a problem with it?"

"No, why would I. I mean, yes I know that he's potentially dangerous, and he hasn't really been that nice to me, but you look so improved over the last few days that.." she trailed off.

"That I've what?" Harry questioned almost eagerly.

"Let's just say welcome back to the real world Harry. I've missed you a lot, I think we all have."

"Have I really been that spaced out?"

"Harry, you haven't been eating right and you walk around with a haunted look on your face. You've left Cedric behind you, so I can only assume that something else was bugging you."

Harry visibly flinched at the mention of Cedric Diggory's name. That was part of the past that he wished to forget, and all the demons that came along with it. He had given up everything during the months that followed Cedric's death, Cho Chang among the things, and had almost become trapped in his own world. 

"Harry, I was so scared that you were falling away from Ron and I again that I almost went to Dumbledore with this again. Of course, he's not around too much anymore, but I know that he's truly concerned for you too."

"Don't worry Hermione, I think that I'm back," he responded, mentally he added, 'For now anyways.' 

"It's good to have you back," she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, bursting out into tears. "I don't think you know what it's like having only Ron to study with. It was so horrible."

Harry laughed, hugging the sobbing girl just as tightly. Always finding a way to draw parallels with studying. He handed her a tissue (A/N: don't ask _me_ where he got it from. It's magic!) so that they could return to the common room without looking like they had just gotten into a huge argument. 

"Come now, 'Mione, you don't want Ron to see you like that," Harry teased her. "He might kiss you in front of everyone, and you would lose your respect as a prefect."

She gasped, and quickly blotted her tears away and muttered an anti-redness spell to make her eyes appear as normal. She smiled, and they continued on their way to the common room.

"You know, I think we're going to need a cover story for where you keep on going," she said as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Can you think of anyone that you can claim that you're dating and actually have them go along with it for a while?"

"No, but I think that we can figure it out later." He answered as they gave the Fat Lady the password (one two three four) and the door swung open.

The sound level was deafening, a roar had started up as soon as they had walked in the door. People were crowded everywhere, craning their necks to see him. 

"Oh is it true?" someone yelled. 

"Is what true," Harry yelled over the roar.

"That you're an item with Blaise Zambini?" Seamus asked, a grin on his Irish face (Go Irish-people!).

Harry gaped with his mouth wide open at all the people staring at him, waiting for an answer to pop out of his mouth. The boys had grins on their faces (except Ron who was sick to his stomach about the fact that Harry would even consider going out with a Slytherin) and all the girls had either starry looks on their faces, or down right pouts that someone other then themselves would get to be Harry's girlfriend. 

"So much for a cover story," he muttered to Hermione, who tried hard not to laugh at the multitudes of people gaping at her best friend. 

He was trying to come up with a reasonable answer, but Professor McGonagall, who had come into the room with a worried look on her face, saved him just in time. 

"Harry Potter," she said, the reminiscent Scottish accent in her voice, "Professor Snape has just arrive back and requests to see you." She paused. "Alone. The rest of you go back to your school work."

"Awww," the common room was filled with an audible sigh as she left the room with Harry in tow. 

TBC...

Draco blacked out, Snape wants to see Harry, the gryffindors think Harry's an item with Blaise, Ron is throwing up in the bathroom. Want to know what happens next? Give me some reviews people!!!! At least 2 this time, pleassssssssseeeeeee!!!! I beg you! Starving writer needs reviews to eat!!!!


	6. white ceiling, rose

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, actually I own a copy of The Chamber of Secrets, and yes the deleted scenes were good!

****

Thank you: **Shadow**- yes, this would be the sequel to Iris (although I've received a few emails from people who don't seem to understand that.) Thank you for reviewing!

****

Lys- yes, here it is, I'm still going

****

Breezy- Yea! Long review! I'm glad that you like my fic so far. Harry and Draco really does rock, and I hope you buy the books and read them soon. They are so much better then the movies.

****

Endovu- Well, it's not like the plot is really progressing in this chapter, but here's what happens anyway!

Chpt6: white ceiling, rose 

****

[Oh anyway, anyway you do it wrong

I'm calling out your name but you never hear me**]**

Draco's eyes fluttered open. All that registered was a blurry white sky above him. He frowned and squinted his eyes as the room came into view. It wasn't the sky, but the ceiling of the hospital wing. He had a distant feel of numbness, but felt to groggy to understand exactly what had happened. He had left the hospital wing only to return to it later that day. Great, what luck he had.

Now he was beginning to remember how he had gotten there in the first place. He had gone with Severus to a Death Eater meeting and blacked out there. He knotted his eyebrows and his frown deepened, he couldn't remember what had happened there. He remembered flashes of being held under the Imperious curse, vague snatches of Voldemort's voice in his head, but he could not remember what Voldemort had asked him.

He turned his head slightly towards the clock on the wall. Nearly eight o'clock, at night seeing to how it was already dark outside. He strained his sore muscles and started to sit up, but he was caught by a hand that gently pushed him down to the soft, feathery comfort that the bed provided.

"Rest Draco," said the low, cat-like voice to which the hand belonged. "You need to regain your strength before you get up."

"Professor?" Draco weakly questioned as Snape's head came into focus. "What happened? I don't remember what happened?"

He heard a sharp intake of air from the sallow potions master and the sound of a door being briskly opened, then fall shut. He could hear the tap of wooden heels on the marble floor before he saw the transfiguration teacher.

"Severus, what happened here?" She asked him in hushed tones.

"Another Death Eater's meeting Minerva," Snape responded in his greasy voice, though sounded worried and concerned. "Mr. Malfoy here got hit with a full blown Cruatious curse."

He could hear McGonagall sigh, and felt her eyes raking over his prone form, who was still staring at the ceiling with his stormy (a/n: and incredibly sexy!!) gray eyes. He didn't hear exactly what Snape said yes, but McGonagall turned swiftly on her heel, and left the hospital wing as Snape sat down by a chair at Draco's side. He handed him a piece of chocolate, which Draco gratefully ate. He once again stared at the ceiling as his eyes started to flutter, and closed again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ummm... Professor?" Harry asked his house's professor as they left the Gryffindor common room. "Is there a reason that Professor Snape wants to see me? I haven't done anything wrong intentionally."

"No Potter, it's not to punish you," Professor McGonagall answered, with a wry smile on her face, though Harry could see that she was still worried. "Professor Snape wants your help with a student in the hospital wing."

A thousand thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he realized why McGonagall had the worried look on her face. Something must have happened to Draco at the meeting with Voldemort. Snape would have never called him down to the hospital wing otherwise. Harry paled, realizing that Snape must know about his budding relationship with Draco. They past a few ghosts, the halls were otherwise empty. Curfew was seven o'clock, when the sun set. These were dangerous times and the staff didn't want students wandering the halls at night.

They were nearing the door of the hospital wing when Snape stepped outside, and they stopped in front of him.

"Thank you Minerva," he said firmly. She nodded and left, it wasn't hard to miss the message that Snape didn't want her around. His eyes flickered to Harry's, giving him a disdainful look. "Don't think that this changes anything Potter, I'm not going to go soft on you because Draco is suddenly lonely without you. Quite the contrary, I hope that nothing ever comes of this. But keep this as fair warning Potter, if you lay one finger on Draco or hurt him in anyway, there will be more people out there then just me that will not hesitate to kill you."

Harry kept Snape's unwavering gaze the entire time, but gulped as soon as he turned as banged into the hospital wing.

"I don't intend to ever hurt Draco sir," he muttered to himself. "I've only just found what my life had been missing."

Although he didn't see it, Snape looked almost sorrowful for one moment, as if dreaming of a love that he once knew. But it had all past down the road long ago. Snape was a very lonely man (A/n: which probably explains why he seems to have something jammed up his ass! Don't get me wrong, Snape's one of my favorite characters.), but he seemed content to live life that way.

They stopped by Draco's bed, and Snape swept away to let Harry sit by his bedside in peace. Harry sank into the solitary chair that had been placed by Draco's bedside, and noticed that his nightstand was totally devoid of get-well cards, unlike Harry's when he was in the hospital wing. The moon was up now, and it shone over Draco's sleeping form and made his skin glow a pale white. Harry studied the boy who haunted his dreams for the first time. His skin was so pale, unhealthy really, but so beautiful at the same time. He had long eyelashes that accented his troubled eyes even in his sleep, they were the same color as his sun-silk hair. He was really skinny from the constant stress and Harry could see his bones rather sharply from under his skin. A few purple bruises were still lingering from the summer before, but most had faded away.

Harry took out his wand and summoned a blank piece of paper that he saw on Madam Pomfrey's desk. With a quick wave of his wand, the turned the paper into a single white rose and placed it on the nightstand of Draco's bed.

"Harry?" During his transfiguring spell, Harry hadn't seen Draco's eyes open. "How did you get here? It's past curfew?"

"Snape asked for me to come," Harry answered gently, picking up the rose and handing it to Draco. "But it's not about me. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and a little confused. I don't remember what happened, or if I imagined all of it or part of it." Draco sat up, leaning against the head rail of the bed. "I just remember being put under Imperious and Cruatious, and then blacking out."

Harry grimaced, he remember what it felt like to have an Unforgivable Curse cast upon you, and it wasn't a good feeling at all. He awkwardly took Draco's hand into his own. He heard a very quiet voice, and looked down at Draco's wrist where one of the snakes had raised its silver head and was hissing him a message in parseltongue.

"You know, this boy cares for you a lot. He was under a lot of pain today, trying to not reveal anything about you to Lord Voldemort," it hissed in its language. 

"What did he say?" Harry asked, snake language running off the tip of his tongue.

"That's not for me to tell you, oh great Harry Potter. That is for him to remember and tell. Good day to you, and remember that he risked his life to protect you today, and will do so everytime he goes to a Death Eater meeting."

The snake went ridged for a moment, and then slithered back around the golden snake that had remained fastened on Draco's wrist. Draco gave Harry a hard calculating look for a moment, his head tilted to the side, before his gaze returned to the rose in his hand.

"What did he say?" He asked, picking the thorns off the side of the moon captured rose.

"He told me what I already knew," Harry answered softly, not wanting to wake anyone up. "But he also told me that you would tell me when you remembered."

"I will," Draco answered. "There is nothing that I will hide from you Harry Potter. And though my head tells me to not talk to you, my heart tells me otherwise. It's funny how you spend most of your life developing your mind, but it can deny you the most important thing you'll ever know. Love."

"We're very much alike, you and I," Harry said blankly. "We grew up with out love, rebelled against the way we are suppose to be, and now we have turned to each other, and we don't know why."

"You said it yourself. We're very much alike, but I'm not so sure if I can agree with you there. You are destined to be one of the greatest wizards of all time, and I am to be a follower of the dark movement. I can see where our paths split."

"They can split Draco, but they can cross again, but only if you allow it to be so."

"No no, none of that!" Snape's voice rang across the room, and Harry reddened as he realized Snape had been there the entire time. "You two are beginning to sound like a goddamn soap opera."

"And how do you know what a soap opera is?" Draco questioned with a glint in his eyes. "Have you been watching the muggle telly again? I always thought the soaps were a bit feminine."

Snape cursed, and left the hospital wing, scolding Potter to follow him so he could return him to his common room.

"I have to go Draco, I'll be back tomorrow." Harry leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead and then turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't," Draco growled and pulled Harry back. He grabbed him by the collar and kissed Harry's rough, but moist, lips. He let go as he heard Snape practically vomiting in the hallway as he glanced back in and saw his favorite student locking lips with the bane of his existence. "Now, you can go." He winked, as Harry slowly left the room, a dazed look on his face.

TBC..........

I don't have a beta, so email me any mistakes if you would be so kind. And did I mention that I love reviews? Yes, reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe I'll write faster.


	7. Snape, Past Memories

Disclaimer: You've heard it once, you've heard it twice. I OWN EVERYTHING!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! No, I don't, but I can pretend that I do. Wasn't very happy with the way this ended up the first time, so I rewrote this chapter. Next chapter should be on it's way soon.   
  
Thank you: **LorKel**- thank you for reviewing, I tried to make sure they didn't cuss that much in this chapter. 

****

Liz- Okay, I love smart-ass Draco too, so I'll try to get Draco back into his old way. Hmmm.. maybe a fight with Harry. or even better, Ron ^_^ 

****

Zayla- I love you precious!! Here, I'm attempting to finish it. 

****

Serotonin- yes, Snape is great! He's very good to add around to get the right feeling to a chapter. 

****

Beth Weasley- wow, you pressed the review button a lot. but that just makes me feel better about myself! Thank you for reviewing. 

****

Shadow- I hoped you didn't think it was too fluffy, but cute enough 

****

Lisa-Ann- aww, thank you. but don't worry, I won't kill Draco 

****

Miriel- * gasps* how dare you compare Draco with Mighty Whitey! * blows a raspberry * I'm just so sad.  
  
Chapter 7: Snape, past memories  
  
[Oh anyway, anyway you do it wrong I'm giving you my love; no it's never for sale]  
  
He ambled in the dark hallways, a good ten feet behind the gothic potion master. His hand kept finding it's way up to his lips, running its fingers over the chapped redness. His cheeks were red too, and he smiled happily, a grin lingered on his pale face. He could see that up ahead, Snape was fuming in anger. Oh, what it was like to have your most prized student dragged down to a position to kiss the Gryffindor golden boy and be happy with it. Hell had frozen over, he was almost sure of it.  
"Remember what I told you before Potter," he snapped at the love- struck boy. "I won't have you hurting him in anyway, or you'll be the next one."  
"Are you threatening me Professor?" Harry asked, he felt as if nothing could drag him down from a moment like this.  
Snape stopped and stared back at the raven hair boy. No one every talked back to him and got away with it. The nerve of the boy, to think that he was so much better then all of his classmates just because he had a stupid scar on his forehead. He was almost like his father. No, Snape took that back. Harry was the spitting image of James. Cocky, rule breaking, and always landing on the right foot, no matter what happened. He hated the boy, the boy who seemed to have life so easy compared to everyone else around him. He would never have to work for anything. Life would be served to him on a silver platter, whither he admitted to it or not.  
"Yes, Potter, I am threatening you, so listen to everything that I have to say," Snape answered in his slow drawling voice. "I already warned you once tonight, but once is never enough to inflate your ego or get in through your thick skull. Draco Malfoy is my godson, and he is much like my own son. Don't get too close to him, if you hurt him, I will hurt you. An eye for an eye."  
Harry stared at Snape for a moment, then another. He almost felt sorry for the man. He was very miserable in his life, and he had no other way to make himself happy then by lashing out at those around him. He dressed in black, had a formidable appearance, and never had anything close to a smile grace his very white face. He was always consumed by his work, for his classes, or for Dumbledore, never having a moment for himself. He could be a hero, but chose to live his life in exile, away from the glamour that life could bring.  
"You don't have to hate me for being like my father," Harry said quietly, his voice echoed in the expanse of the carved hall. "I don't remember choosing to be like this when I was born, I don't think that you should hate me for something that I don't have any control over."  
"You are whatever you are Potter, and I know that I can't change that. You'll never know the true reasons that I despised your father, those reasons I could never reveal to anyone. Just know that if you hurt Draco, you'll never be the same."  
"I think that you should know that I never will hurt Draco, it's not on my to-do list."  
Harry started walking again, Snape had no choice but to follow him down the hall, so make sure that he wasn't attacked or got into trouble. Aurors traversed the halls during the night with orders to attack anything that moved, even if it was a student. Of course, all they did was petrify, since Dumbledore wouldn't allow anything else in his school. The safety of the students came first at Hogwarts, it always would. Though, he wouldn't mind to see Potter petrified, Snape thought to himself with a nasty little grin. Poor defenseless Potter, hero of the wizarding world.  
The Fat Lady loomed in the distance, she looked cross as Professor Snape and Potter approached her. With the curfew set at halt past seven, she didn't like to open past then. She smiled at Harry, and immediately opened the portrait for him, but glared at Snape and slammed her portrait shut as soon as Harry had entered. She kept her eyes trained on Snape, never blinking once, as if trying to remember why she was glaring at him at the first place.  
"Ah, I remember you now, Severus Snape." She said mockingly. "At least I remember why I am never to let you into this common room again."  
"I'm honored that you would remember something so pointless, so old." Snape snarled rather nastily (A/N: He's ssssooo cute when he does that!). "But you would do me a favor if you didn't disclose that piece of information to anybody."  
"I'm not about to go blabbing Snape," she replied. She was obviously a Gryffindor during her time at school, no one else could glare at Snape like that. "Not that I want to save your name," she looked at him rather distastefully, "but I wouldn't want to ruin her name."  
Snape mockingly bowed to the Fat Lady, and turned to leave the Gryffindor corridor, remembering his days past. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Look, there he is!"  
"Harry, tell me it isn't true!"  
"What's Blaise have that we don't?"  
Harry looked around his common room in awe. It was obvious that they hadn't listened to McGonagall when she had told them to return to their schoolwork. In fact, it looked like they had crowded closer to the entrance, and were waiting to bombard the poor boy with questions and ranting as soon as he got back into the common room. He scanned the crowd for Ron and Hermione, or even Neville. Anyone familiar that wouldn't be hanging over him to ask questions.  
"Come on Harry, just give us a little clue," Seamus prodded, pushing himself to the front of the crowd. "It won't hurt."  
"Umm," was all that Harry could respond with.  
"Tell us if it's true Harry."  
"Umm, I'm still single." He stated rather flatly, trying to push through the swarms of people. "But I'm not looking for anyone, I want to stay single."  
There was an audible sigh from across the common room, mostly from girls that were thankful he wasn't with Blaise, but sad that he wasn't looking into hooking up with anyone. Many of the spectators wandered back to their schoolwork, but a few looked on in interest. Harry started for his dorm room, but was waylaid at the staircase by Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at him with a smile on his face, while Ron looked puzzled as normal.  
"Come on, let's go up to your dorm room," Hermione said, pushing Ron and Harry ahead of her on the staircase.  
"But Hermione, you're not allowed in the boy's rooms," Ron protested.  
"I know that very well Ronald Weasley, but I'm a prefect," She retorted testily. "I can break a few of the rules every now and then too."  
They headed up the staircase and then into Ron and Harry's room. It was empty, thankfully, but clean. Harry speculated that the house elves had been up to clean again. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, while Ron sat on the floor and Hermione perched on the ledge by the window.  
"Why did McGonagall want to see you earlier?" Ron asked.  
"Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure I wasn't having head aches anymore," he said evasively.  
"I thought she said that Snape wanted to talk to you."  
"Yeah, he's working on a new potion for head aches and Madam Pomfrey wanted to test it on me."  
"Sure she did. It's okay Harry, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Ron said.  
Harry sighed and flopped back down on his bed. He stared at the top of his velvet red canopy, his hand caught intertwined in his hair.  
"Ron, it's not that I don't want to tell you," he said, pulling himself up and looking his best friend in the eye. "I just don't think that you're ready to know yet." He paused. "I've been sworn to secrecy, but I will tell you when I'm ready to tell you."  
Ron didn't say anything, but stood up and walked over to his bedside. He picked up his Divination book and headed for the door. His skin was starting to turn red, flushed with anger.  
"Okay Harry, you can tell me when you're ready," Ron fumed, opening the door. "Just don't count on me being there for you until then."  
  
TBC..  
  
Will Harry and Draco ever come out of the closet? Will Ron ever forgive Harry? Will the author attempt to write more in the upcoming days? Only reviews can tell, so press the pretty button and review ^_^


	8. Shattered, Sorry

****

Disclaimer: Guess what I own? NOTHING!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Yes, you guessed right, I own nothing! Well, now I own the 5th Harry Potter book (which made me a very angry person by the way), but other then that I own nothing.

****

Warning: This is chalk full of slash, yes, good 'ole slash. But, be warned, there might be a few spoilers from the 5th book, including a character or two from the fifth book. * smiles * just to warn you.

****

Thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed last chapter, everyone who put me on their favorite lists, and especially to Spellcastre who reviewed every chapter in Iris. 

****

Other stuff: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been a bit lazy and I've been working on a book that I'm trying to get published. Also, look for a Percy/Oliver slash by me soon ^_^

Chapter 8: Shattered, sorry

[Oh anyway, anyway you do it wrong

I'm calling out your name but you never hear me]

Draco woke up as the sun was pouring it's cheerful rays in through a window that overlooked the mountains surrounding the school. The sky outside was clear and blue, with a few puffy white clouds drifting overhead. The mood outside certainly didn't match the somber mood that the hospital wing always seemed to possess. Draco sat up in his bed, immediately wishing that he hadn't as his vision began to tilt and black dots appeared before his eyes. He was trying to make sense of the events the night before when his hand strayed to the swell of his pale lips.

And then he blushed a faint pink as he remembered that he had kissed the golden boy of Hogwarts without so much as a warning. He had even winked at him, he remembered as he smacked a fist against his forehead, which made even more black dots appear in his line of sight. He looked around, hoping that no one had seen his blush or hit himself. We couldn't very well have rumors about the sanity of Hogwarts ice queen ( A/N: * cough * opps, my mistake) ice king.

Sure enough, no one was in sight, not even that dratted Pomfrey was around. Draco wondered what the point of paying her for her role as a nurse if she never seemed to be around when he needed her, only when he didn't want to see her. 

He carefully leaned back into the white hold that the bed provided. His eyes drifted to the white rose that seemed to have perched itself on the edge of his nightstand, and he marveled at its perfection. It was perfectly symmetrical looking, and had the very purest shade of white gracing its petals. He picked it up and noticed that it also lacked the thorns that made holding a rose and unforgettable experience. Truly remarkable, Harry Potter, though somewhat daft at potions, was a whiz, no pun intended, at Transfiguration. 

Harry Potter, the name rung in his mind over and over again, like an alarm clock that would not stop. Draco wrinkled his nose in confusion, what was an alarm clock? (A/N: The author is screwing with his mind, ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!). The boy confused him, but at the same time explained him. He never new someone that he could hate so much, yet need so much. He looked down at the bracelet that graced his thin wrist, and studied the way that the two snakes intertwined with each other. So smoothly, they balanced one another in some way unknown to one human mind, yet so completely obvious to the next. Draco Malfoy was infatuated with his enemy.

He was sad that he wasn't there now, to keep him company in the void of others existence. He also wanted someone there to talk to, so he could perhaps remember what he couldn't remember. What was so important about the Death Eaters meeting that made him forget what he was asked? The answer was right in front of him, dancing naked, yet so far away at the same time. The irony of it all was so great. He remembered who he was trying to protect, why he was trying to protect him, who he was protecting him from, but he could not remember the one question the Dark Lord had asked him.

The rose was rotating in his fingers, the sunlight was making it sparkle in radiance, when the door to the hospital wing opened and he saw a bushy tangle of hair starting to walk towards him. It wasn't enough that he was in 'Harry-withdrawal', but one of Harry's friends had come to taunt him. She walked up to the side of his bed slowly, and then sat in the chair that his father had sat in a few days before. There was a hard, calculating stare in her normally warm eyes. Draco could feel his old, sarcastic self returning quickly into his mind. 

"Do you know why I'm here?" She finally asked him, after making sure that his wand wasn't anywhere near him so that he couldn't curse her.

"Why don't you explain it to me," Draco said sarcastically, "you seem to be so good at doing it during class." He then realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of one of Harry's best friends, after all, Draco knew that Harry would pick them over him any day.

Hermione looked around, to make sure no one was in hearing distance before she began to talk, "He's with Ron right now, trying to explain to him that he's dating you."

"With the Weasel?" Draco sneered at the though of the stupid redheaded boy that Harry had chosen over him on the first day of school all those years ago. "Well, this could take a few days." He glanced at Hermione, who matched his sneer wholeheartedly. "But I see that you are no fool Ms. Granger." 

"No, I'm not, which is why I'm here with a warning. Harry is one of the most innocent people that I know, even though it might not seem that way." Draco was reminded of Snape as Hermione continued one with the subtly harsh tone in her voice. "If you hurt him in any way, you will have a whole house of angry Gryffindors to answer to, not to mention a few teachers and other wizards outside of Hogwarts."

"Granger," Draco paused, it was now or never. "Hermione, I have no intention of hurting Harry."

"Yes, well, I have a very hard time believing anything that you say Mal- Draco. You don't have to forgive me if I seem a little angry with you right now. It's not every day that you best friend tells you that he's seeing someone who has made your life hell for the past five years."

"Everyone regrets their choices on the roads that they take, don't think that I haven't ever regretted mine." Draco smiled at Hermione, well, as close to a smile as he could come. "Harry is very lucky to have someone like you for a friend."

__

"Who are Potter's friends?" 

"...Hermione Granger. All of the Gryffindor in his class."

Draco snapped his head up as the voices ran through his head. He stared at the girl in front of him, who asked him if he was all right.

"I'm fine," he replied in what sounded like a snap.

He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his robes that were lying next to it. He hurriedly tossed them on, and grabbed his wand. The memory of what he had revealed the night before came streaming back to him in full force, he had to find Harry and tell him of his betrayal. He ran out of the hospital wing, yelling for Hermione to tell Madam Pomfrey the reason that he left was an emergency. No sooner then a moment later, the schools nurse came out of her office with a scandalized look on her face.

"Ms. Granger," she thundered, "where did Mr. Malfoy go?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully, her eyes wide and focused on the door he had run through. "He said it was an emergency."

"Oh, I must go inform Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey rushed out of the hospital wing with a very cross look on her face.

Hermione stood up slowly, and turned to leave the place of Draco's flight. She saw, with a pang of regret, that a white rose had fallen to the floor and its crown of snow-white petals had shattered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The youngest male Weasley looked up from his Quidditch magazine and glanced at his best friend who he had not spoken to since the night before. He was sitting on the other side of Ginny, across the table from Harry. Hermione had just excused herself, claiming that she needed to speak to Madam Pomfrey about something in the hospital wing. Harry wasn't stupid though, he knew that Hermione was going to talk to Draco. Why else would she have that glare in her eyes?

"Alright."

Ron stood up and started away from the table, Harry was all but leaped up and started to follow him. The red head kept his eyes trained firmly on the ground below, determined to memorize every stone in the ground before meeting eyes with his best friend. His best friend that seemed determined to keep a secret from him. It wasn't as though he had never kept a secret from Harry before, but Harry never had any secrets from him and Hermione, they were always there for him. But this was something new, something that had never happened before.

They reached the second floor, and Harry stopped before an empty classroom and motioned for Ron to follow him inside. He was running through what he was going to tell Ron in his head. First, he had to tell his best friend that he was gay, which Harry hoped wouldn't be so bad. He knew that Charlie was 'living an alternate life style' and that all of the Weasleys were okay with it. But the hard part would be telling Ron that he was dating Draco Malfoy, his enemy and bane of his existence. He had never done well in divination, but he was getting a vision. A vision of a very angry Ron. 

Ron sat on the edge of a desk, while Harry leaned on the edge of one of the walls. He bit his lip, unsure of how to start this conversation.

"Well?" Ron spoke first, seeing as to how Harry wasn't really saying anything at all. "Is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ron, there's something I have to tell you about me, before I can tell you who I've been seeing." Harry said very quickly, making Ron blink as he attempted to register the words in his head.

"Just don't tell me you're a transvestite or that you're sleeping with Ginny," Ron muttered to himself, a very small grin on his face.

"No, it's nothing like that." To himself, Harry thought, 'I'm sure Ron would rather have me sleeping with Ginny then having civilized conversation with Draco.'

"Well then, it can't be all bad then, can it?"

"Ron, I'm gay."

"Okay, that's not a big deal-," Ron cut himself off as his eyes grew big. "You're what?"

"I'm gay," Harry insisted in a defeated voice, looking down at the floor. "Do I have to explain it to you. I like other guys, not girls." Ron was still staring at Harry as though he had sprouted horns. "Umm.... girls don't do anything for me."

"I know what being gay is," Ron said loudly after a moment. "I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you staring at me as though I've just declared to the world that I'm eloping with Snape after my divorce from Trelawney?"

"I just.. wow Harry, I didn't expect you to swing that way. I always thought that you'd end up with Cho or Ginny."

"You don't have a problem with it then?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, it's just that in the muggle world, people aren't that accepting of the gay community, I wasn't sure if you would be. I know that some of the students here aren't really cool with it."

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief and sunk to the ground. His best friend was still goggling at him as though he was Voldemort in a Day-Glo pink tutu, but at least he wasn't turning bright red and screaming at him. God knew what Harry would do with out his best friend to talk to. Then again, the easy part was over. Now Harry had to tell Ron that he was with Malfoy. Yes, this wasn't going to be easy.

As if able to hear his thoughts, the next question out of Ron's mouth was, "So whose the lucky guy that gets to hook up with the famous Boy-who-lived?"

"Ron, I'm not sure that you want to hear this," Harry said reluctantly, getting ready to cast a silencing charm on his ears so that he didn't go deaf after Ron was done screaming bloody murder. "It's not someone that you would find pleasant."

"You _are_ eloping with Snape, aren't you?" Ron asked in a horrified voice, looking as though he was about to start hyperventilating. 

"No, I'm not," Harry insisted, getting very tired of hearing his name paired up with a one Severus Snape. What was this world coming to?

"Please don't tell me that it's Seamus," Ron said, starting to whine. "The thought of you with that horny Irish man is enough to make anyone start to cry."

"It's not Seamus."

"Well then, I'm tired of guessing. Tell me who it is."

"Draco Malfoy." It was said in a whisper. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Say it loud and say it proud Harry."

"I SAID I'M SEEING DRACO MALFOY!!!!"

After Harry's outburst, the room and the halls surrounding it went deathly quiet. He watched the reaction on his best friends face go from surprise, to disbelief, and finally to anger. His face was starting to turn red, and the freckles really stood out as the red spread from the tips of his ears over his nose and cheeks. His hands were clenching themselves into tight fists, and Harry could see his teeth grinding together. His eyes narrowed down to slits, and Harry was surprised that he hadn't been zapped to death by some hidden secret power that the Weasleys possessed (mostly anger).

"Please tell me that you're joking," Ron's voice sounded terribly forced out, rage pounded every word.

"I'm not." Harry said this almost apologetically. "I'm sorry mate."

"I don't believe you." His voice grew louder every word, and Harry saw that he had clenched his fists so tightly that he was bleeding.

"I don't know what to say."

From outside in the corridor came the distance sound of someone running. Ron gave Harry a finally glare and turned to storm out of the room. He got only to the doorway when someone ran into him, yelling Harry's name. Harry saw a tumble of red and white, before he realized that Draco had been the one yelling his name as he ran into Ron. 

Draco quickly jumped up as he saw Harry, and ran over to where the boy was now standing behind them, to see if they were all right.

"Harry," Draco gasped, panting for air since he had run the entire time until he had found the raven hair boy. "Last night, - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, - I remember what happened. You have to forgive me." He leaned into Harry's chest, feeling dizzy, since it was the first time he had been up for the past few days. "I'm so sorry."

Harry wrapped his arms around the shaken Slytherin as Ron stood up from where he had fallen on the floor. He gave Harry one disgusted look and turned to leave. 

TBC......

Will Hermione ever accept Draco? Will Ron forgive Harry? Will Voldy act on the info that Draco gave him? Will the author ever update? Well, if you review, I'm sure I'll update sooner. I don't have a beta reader, so if you find any mistakes, could you please point them out to me? Now, press the button and review ^_^


	9. Fights, chair

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I know it's sad, but nothing belongs to me. If by chance you would like to sue me, the only things you will receive are my extensive Lord of the Rings collection, Harry Potter books, and X-files tapes. Not to mention some Orlando Bloom pictures, of which there are many. Hmm... I suppose we could make my brother be a slave, but I wouldn't recommend it, he's a little lazy.

****

Warnings: Beware of giant, flying, purple elephants who could shit at any moment and then you would be covered in a very large mess. Other then that, watch out for SLASH!!! Yeah, it's a weird day.

****

Thank you: To **Lisa-Ann** who is now my beta reader * tear drops * I couldn't write without her help. Also to **Malfoyslave, ETBRS**, and **Charlie** who were the only people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you, it really means a lot to me. 

Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 9 of young and proud. 

Chapter 9: Fights, chair

[Anyway, anyway you do it wrong

I'm giving you my love, no it's never for sale]

Ron stormed out of the classroom, seething in anger at the realization that his best friend was indeed more than a little friendly with the only student that he had ever hated more then Voldemort. It was funny how time could change things so quickly. He stomped up the great staircase, down a few halls, and finally up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was about to open his mouth to say the password, when someone yelled his name from down the hall. He turned to see Hermione flying towards him, her enormous bag of books slowing her down. 

"Ron," she exclaimed, taking in a few huge breaths of air, "where's Harry?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask the ferret," Ron snapped back, as he glared at Hermione. "I'm sure you've been in on this the entire time, isn't that right Hermione?" Tears welled up in her eyes as Ron continued to yell at her. "Isn't it funny that you both never mentioned it to me that my so-called best friend is screwing around with a Death Eater's son? Thanks for clueing me in!" 

"Do not use that tone of voice with me, Ronald Weasley," Hermione commanded, straightening up. A formidable steel glare came into her teary eyes as her voice rose. "You self-absorbed git! Do you ever wonder why Harry never thought of telling you?" Tears were now falling freely down her face. "Well, if you haven't, I can tell you! It's because you're so thick that you can't see past your own ignorance!" 

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so ignorant if you would clue me in once and a while!"

"You wouldn't be so ignorant if you had a clue in the first place!"

Ron turned even redder then he had been before and stormed into the common room as Hermione turned on her heel and left the hall. She walked out of the corridor down towards the kitchen, her feet pounded the stones underfoot. She heard noises from behind a portrait where the Hufflepuff common room was located as she hurried faster towards the kitchens. She was a few feet past the Hufflepuff portrait, when it swung open quickly, and knocked her face forward into the floor. Her unwitting assailant quickly shut the portrait and hurried to assist the fallen prefect. 

"Hermione? Oh, I'm so sorry. I've always been a bit clumsy, and well, you know," said the definitely female voice.

Hermione looked up into the clear blue eyes of Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw, current issue of the Quibbler in her right hand. She stood up quickly and brushed herself off, straightening her clothes.

"Oh, hello Luna, no harm done," Hermione said quickly, she wasn't a very big fan of Luna and her crazy theories. "I'll just be going."

She had gone a few steps before something clicked in her mind and she turned back to the humming blonde. 

"Luna, what were you doing in the Hufflepuff common room? Aren't you a Ravenclaw?" she asked haltingly. "You're not supposed to be in other houses' common rooms."

"I know," Luna said brightly, "but I was helping one of the younger students with their Herbology homework, it's my best subject." 

"Okay then, I'll just-" 

"Is something wrong Hermione? You look as though you've seen a Fire Eating Smokeshifter."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Luna that there wasn't such thing as a Fire Eating Smokeshifter, but then thought against it. Not much influenced Luna when her heart was set on believing something.

"Nothing's wrong Luna." She finally said. "Listen, you haven't happened to see Draco Malfoy, have you?" 

"Malfoy?" Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust, a very odd look for the normally spacey girl. "No, I haven't seen him all weekend now that you mention it. He's probably in hibernation in his coffin, I have a feeling he's a vampire." 

"Thank you Luna, I'll see you later." Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned away from the girl and headed back towards the kitchens. Maybe Dobby would know where Harry or Draco was. It wouldn't be the first time. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Harry look at the shaking boy, who was huddled into his chest, apologizing for something Harry had no knowledge of. He steered Draco over towards a desk, and sat the boy down on the edge, still holding him in his arms. He looked sicker then he had been earlier, his skin had taken on a green undertone.

"Draco, you need to calm down." Harry told the blond. 

"I can't calm down," Draco said. "Too important, I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"The Dark Lord, put me under the Imperious," Draco was mumbling and still panting hard from his long sprint. "I didn't mean to Harry, I tried to fight it."

Harry pulled up a chair, and sat backwards in it, his elbows settled on the back portion. He held one of Draco's thin hands in his own as he tried to calm him.

"What didn't you mean to do?" Harry asked again, trying not to become impatient with the trembling blond. "What did Voldemort make you say?"

"Granger, all the Weasleys, I didn't mean to tell him! You have to believe me Harry. I would rather die then hurt you or any of them."

"What about Hermione and the Weasleys? What does Voldemort want with them?" Harry stood up suddenly and his chair clattered to the ground. "Oh Draco," he said with a sigh, "what did you do?"

"He asked me who your friends were, who your weaknesses were." Draco looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "I didn't want to tell him, but when he put me under the unforgivable, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Harry stood with his mouth open, staring blankly at Draco's shaken form. He tried to speak, and then shut his mouth. He tried again, and not being able to think of anything to say, he shut his mouth once more. His complexion, tanned from long Quidditch practices, seemed to have paled quickly, and his skin felt clammy. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Voldemort's looking into my weaknesses, is he?" Harry finally said, his voice was overly loud, covering up the tremble. "He's such a coward! He can't even face me anymore, he had to try for my friends." He swiftly stood up, a swayed a bit as the blood rushed down his body.

"Harry?" Draco said his name cautiously, as though he was afraid the raven-haired boy would explode at any given moment. 

"Well I hate him!" Harry snarled, kicking the chair that he had knocked over earlier. "I hate him more then anything in this world! I wish he would just die, and do us all a favor."

"You should never wish death on anyone Harry," said a voice from the doorway. "No matter how much they deserve it, wishing death on someone is a strong wish, not to be taken lightly."

Once again, the headmaster of the school had managed to appear unseen or unheard to both of the boys. His twinkling blue eyes seemed to have dulled over the words Harry had snarled over the Dark Lord, and he seemed even older then he ever had before. He slowly walked into the room, and sat on a chair he had summoned up from the tip of his wand.

"I do wish he were dead, then none of this would have ever happened," Harry raged at Dumbledore, wanting the old man to walk out of the room. "Then I wouldn't have to always look over my shoulder, wondering when he's going to show up to finish me or one of my friends off." 

To this, the headmaster of Hogwarts had nothing to say. He looked down from where he was twiddling his thumbs, and back up again at Harry.

"Yes, you do continually have to look over your shoulder, but you shouldn't have to while you're here," Dumbledore told Harry, summoning up another chair for the furious boy to sit on. "Lord Voldemort has a gift for spreading fear, so it is only natural that you must fear him." He paused as Harry slowly sat in the chair. "But to let that fear turn into hate is something that you must never do."

"But I do hate him, and everything he's done to the world," Harry stated sharply, causing Draco to flinch at the sound of his voice. "And now I don't even know if the Weasleys are going to be fine, or if Hermione will ever be safe. I just hate him."

"Ah yes, the Weasleys," Dumbledore said, the twinkle coming back into his eyes. "I came here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," he added after glancing in Draco's way, "to tell you that we have been previously informed that the Weasleys were exposed to Voldemort's mind, and we have moved them into a safe house."

"And what about when they're at work, or out of the house, can you guarantee their safety then?"

"Harry, you know that when they took certain vows, they knew what they were getting themselves into," Dumbledore said with a sigh, standing up and turning from the room. "But rest assure, we will protect as much as we can." With the last words of reassurance, Dumbledore left the room, his muffled footsteps fading from the halls. 

Harry sighed, and once again buried his face in his hands. This was not going to plan. He had always known that he was a walking target while outside of Hogwarts, but now he had done the unthinkable, and turned his best friends into targets too. How was he going to explain to them that Voldemort was not only after him, but now after them as well? The sheer pointlessness of it all made him want to drown himself in the lake or feed himself to a Blast-Ended Skrewt. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco, who had been silent the entire time, had walked over, and sat on the ground next to Harry's chair. "I'm really sorry."

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Harry muttered, his hands blocking his mouth. 

"That's why I'm asking," Draco said, impatience was unmasked in his voice. "I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" Harry snapped, standing up. "I'm just fucking great Malfoy, never been better! I mean, it's not every day that I find out that Voldemort wants to know who my friends are. Maybe he'll invite them over for tea and buddy up to them or something! God knows that he would never try to hurt or kill them!"

"I didn't come here to be yelled at Potter!"

"Then why did you come here?"

"To let you know that Voldemort has something in store for you friends so that you can be on your guard and not unprepared if he tries something!"

"Well, I doubt that I would have to be on my guard and worry about my friends if you hadn't been there at Voldy's feet just spouting off the names of my friends! I trusted you, and then you go and pull something like this! If that's all I mean to you, then I hate you Draco Malfoy!"

"I didn't go and risk my neck to try and save you so that when I got back, you could yell at me! I mean, what's having you yell at me after a few rounds of the Unforgivables?"

"I don't need _you_ risking your life for me! I can watch my own back!"

"Fine, you do that! I hate you Harry Potter! Good bye!"

With that final shout, Draco turned on his heel and fled down the hall, far away from Harry. Harry gave a frustrated scream, and kicked the chair he had been sitting on. He continued to kick it until the sun had long since set, and the chair was no more then a broken pile of wood and cloth.

****

TBC....

What's going to happen next? I don't know (okay, that's a lie, I do know) but if you want to know, then press the pretty button and review ^_^


	10. A old secret, and new apology

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK and all the people in between. By suing me in any way, you will promptly receive a brand new homecoming dress and a prominent middle finger. 

****

Warning: Umm, beware of a not-so-well written fanfic that has possible side effects including- manic depression, heartburn, insanity, and waste-of-time. Other then that, beware of slash! Oh, and possibly spoilers from the 5th book. Oh..... and Lupin is out of character a bit. I don't think he could ever be as... mental as I portrayed him. Oh, and one more thing. This chapter contains a scene towards the end that is so corny and lovey-dovey that you may want to puke. So keep the trash can close!

****

Thank you: **EdenMalfoy017**- Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked the jewelry idea! **Spellcastre**- for reviewing all my Iris chapters and now my Young and Proud chapters. You go girl! Or guy..... but I'm pretty sure that you're a girl ^_^

****

Mistal, **Autumn Priestess**- Wow, I'm glad that someone likes the AN's. Some of them are lame, but I try to be funny... and it doesn't work too well. Thank you for reviewing!

****

ETBRS- Yea, I got your review for two chapters in a row! That makes me very very happy! Muchas gracias! Oh... btw what does your name stand for?

****

Karmalysis- Hope I didn't keep you waiting too much for this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! (Oh, I like the "stupid dance", dancing is good!)

****

Gifted One aka Mika!- Muchas gracias para leyes mi fanfic! Slash slash! Oh, y muchas gracias por ya estas yaiendo! Thank you for also helping beta this chapter!

****

Lisa Ann- Everybody bow to Lisa Ann! The bestest beta reader that anyone could ask for! Thank you for betaing my chapters and for the advice that always cracks me up!

****

Amarthiel- Ya ya! Thank you for listening to me read you this and giving me feed back. Thank you for putting up with me for every period of the school day and being on my side. The war has begun!

Now here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for (and I apologize for the months of delay!) chapter 10!

Chapter 10: An old secret and new apology

****

[And you're so young and proud**]**

Severus Snape was not easily fooled. He had overheard someone scream his godson's name (AN: Argh, I'd do _that_ every night if I had my own Draco ^_~), seen Draco run into a room, and then saw the youngest male Weasley storm from it. The next person to leave the room was Albus Dumbledore, though Severus had not remembered seeing the headmaster ever entering the room. Dumbledore had giving in a knowing glance, and then breezed by him in the hallway without a single word. More shouts and yells were soon heard from the room and not more then a moment later, his godson stormed out of the room, with a look so evil that it would have made Lucius very proud. The last sound he heard was a strangled scream, and the sound of wood splintering. No, Severus Snape was not a fool, for he knew who was in the room and what the fight had been about.

He billowed up to the doorway (AN: How does he billow? With a billowing machine under his robes of course! Where does the machine go? I'll let you figure that out for yourselves.) and became witness to Harry's murder of the defenseless chair. A fire burned within the tortured green eyes as he continued to kick the chair and scream at it as though it could hear him. Severus had lived though this fight once, in a time long ago, but his love had not come out victorious and he had become the living proof that love your destroy a man. But because of that, he felt a pang in his cold heart for the enraged boy-who-lived, he did not want anyone, even Harry, to become what his ex-lover had become, a man who floated through life with no purpose. 

"Potter, I can assure you that the chair is dead and can't hear your screams," Snape said, his mouth curled into a smirk.

"What do you care?" Was the grumbled response he received.

"I have a duty to care for all of the students in the school, whether I want to or not." Snape pulled out his wand. "Repario." the chair put itself back together and Snape motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked mockingly.

"You will be if you don't hold your tongue Potter!" Snape all but snarled. He straightened up and leaned against the wall. "Now then, I won't pretend to not know what you and my godson were fighting about, I know very well what your disagreement was about."

"Well, isn't that just dandy, I'm glad our fight has been broadcast around the school. If _you're_ the first to talked to be about it, I just can't _wait_ until later!" (AN: Smarmy little bastard, isn't he? * author is trampled by angry fangirls *)

"That's a detention tomorrow night for your tongue Potter, make sure your mouth stays closed while I am speaking to you.

Now then, you need to be prepared for the choices that you are going to make Potter. You can either forgive each other and fulfill your destinies together like you were meant to do, or you will both fall into darkness together, and never find a lasting love again."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape, questioning the sanity of the potions master and asked "Why should I take love advice from _you_? You're not even married, and it sounds like you got that from Trelawney."

"You're right Potter, I'm not married," Snape said, as he turned to leave the room, his voice sounded slightly hurt. "Because I failed to forgive someone I loved, all those years ago." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The doors that led outside were pushed open as Ron hastily made his way to Hagrid's hut. After ten minutes of Ginny and Seamus, he decided to go somewhere he could be almost alone, and Hagrid's was the best place for it. He wanted to use the fireplace to talk to his mother, as to her opinion on what he should do. Mrs. Weasley had always been levelheaded, she would definitely know what to do and what to say. Ron especially felt guilty for blowing up at Hermione, who never deserved half of the stuff he would say to her whenever he got angry. On the other hand, he had deserved all the things she said to him, it was all true.

Harrywas the one thing he was unsure of. How could Harry turn his back on his best friends for Draco Malfoy of all people? Lucius Malfoy had almost succeeded in killing Harry three times, and now Harry was seeing his son. Ron wondered if it was the stress that Sirius's death had caused that made Harry 'go mad' and date Malfoy. It just didn't make sense that sensible Harry would fall in love with a Death Eater brat. Ron wrinkled his nose, this sounded an awful lot like a muggle romance fic. He wondered if Harry actually believed that he would be okay with the fact, either that or he was been hit one too many times with the Unforgivable curses.

As Hagrid's hut came into view, Ron's anger boiled over again. How dare Draco Malfoy even set foot near Harry or think he was good enough to be in his presence. And what made it even worse was the fact that Harry didn't say anything when Draco had burst into the room, except look at the blonde boy bewildered but almost as if he was longing for his touch. It was the little things that Ron overlooked. The reasons why Malfoy never bothered the golden trio, and it especially added up to where Harry had been disappearing off to recently.

Ron knocked, or rather banged, on the door of Hagrid's hut, and was greeted by Fang's whining and scratching on the door.

"Ah, wait just a minute," he heard Hagrid yell, and then the sound of Fang being dragged back from the door.

The door swung open a moment later, revealing Hagrid, who once again had a few bruises on his face.

"Hello Ron," he said, with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid," Ron answered, trying his best to keep the anger down. "I was wondering if I could use your fireplace to talk to my mum."

"Err, sure, I suppose," Hagrid replied and let Ron in. "Would you like a bit of tea?"

"Oh, no thank you Hagrid, just the fire place." Ron walked over to the fireplace and knelt beside it. He took a handful of powder out of the bucket next to the fireplace and threw it in while saying "12 Grimauld Place" (A/N: Sorry if I spelt that wrong, I'm too lazy to get up and get the book right now).

And with a pop, his head showed up in the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. 

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

He heard silence for a minute, and then soft footsteps. A moment later, Remus Lupin stepped into the kitchen and gave Ron a halfhearted smile.

"Hello Ron," he said quietly. "Can I be of service to you?"

"Umm.. Is my mother there right now," Ron said slowly. He knew he shouldn't be, yet he was staring at Lupin as if he had grown a 2nd head. The werewolf had aged dramatically since the last time Ron had seen him. His hair was now completely gray while his patched robes where hanging off of him as though he was a scarecrow.

"No, your mother went to visit the twins," Lupin said, taking a seat at the table facing Ron. "May I help you with whatever you need?"

"Err, well, truthfully I need some advice."

"Oh."

Ron just blinked, expecting the ex-professor to say something else, but he sat there as if waiting for Ron to continue on.

"Oh, right, well Harry and I had a fight."

"Oh."

Once again, Remus Lupin did not say anything and looked at Ron as though he was waiting for him to continue. There was almost a look of understanding in his eyes, as if he knew exactly what Ron was going to tell him. Ron almost shuddered, he had always been a bit scared by the distant look in the werewolves eyes.

"What did you fight about," he asked, his amber eyes not leaving Ron's, "Not over girls, I hope?"

"Well yes, well no," Ron said, his face flushing red as he realized what he was about to tell Lupin. "We weren't exactly fight over girls, per say, but something of that manner." 

"Over boys?"

Ron broke eye contact with the werewolf, looking around the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place. He frowned as he saw broken plates and shards of glass littered around the floor of the kitchen. He looked back up at Lupin and saw that his left hand was bandaged, as well as a few fresh looking cuts on his forehead and cheeks. 

"I had a fight earlier today, if that's what you're looking at," Remus softly said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quickly, "I didn't mean to stare." He paused. "Who did you fight with, if it's not to bold to ask?"

"Oh, it is never to bold to ask anything that pertains to another truth. I was fighting with myself. I can't seem to agree with myself anymore, not since Sirius died."

Ron was silent, he didn't want to bring up anything that would anger or upset the already frail man. 

"It is so interesting," Lupin went on in a voice that seemed far away, "to go through life thinking that your best friend killed your other two friends, and then to find out that everything you were lead to believe is a lie."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin," Ron said cautiously.

"Don't be sorry Ron, there is nothing that can bring them back, and if there is, sorrow is not likely it. James, Lily, and Sirius have one another now, Peter has his dark lord, and I... well I... I have..."

Remus did not say anything else, but sat and stared at his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Ron, I did not mean to go off on a rant like that. Now, you and Harry had a fight, tell me why."

"We fought over Harry's choice of..." Ron paused, not wanting to betray a secret that had be entrusted to him, "Harry's choice of dateable people." 

"I know about Draco," Lupin stated bluntly. "Dumbledore informed me. I found it alarming at first, but I shall turn a blind eye towards it for now."

"How can you say that!" Ron exclaimed, his face once again turning a dark red from anger. "He's dating a Death Eater's son. Malfoy could trade Harry in to you-know-who and I wouldn't doubt that happening!" 

"Harry knows this, he is not a child anymore Ron, He had faced Voldemort-" Ron shuddered "many times and has come out alive. He knows what is dangerous to him, and if he believes that young Malfoy is not a threat to him, then I follow his judgement soundly."

"But how can you know that for sure? How do you know that Malfoy had changed enough to be good?"

"How do you know that he wasn't good to begin with?"

"He's not bloody Snape!"

"No, he's not Snape," Lupin had become even quieter then before, his eyes looked as though there was a great pain within him. "But he will become Snape if Harry does not change him enough in the time that had been given to him." (A/N: Oh look, Lupin is Gandalf now! If you got my joke, yea^_^, if not... just ignore my stupid ramblings)

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean? Malfoy and Snape are basically the same person. They are rude, callous, and arrogant bastards that will never do anything goo for us!"

"That is not true!" Lupin all but snapped, causing Ron's eyes to widen. "Severus Snape has risked his life working with us in the Order. Yes, he did have the chance originally to join the order instead of Voldemort but it isn't his fault that he turned to Voldemort first! The same choice is now infront of Draco, I hope Harry can save Draco in the way that I couldn't save Severus."

"What!?!" Ron exploded once more. "You and _Snape_?"

"The past hold many secrets young Weasley, and many ordeals of the past repeat themselves. Do you want Harry and Draco to become like myself and Snape?"

"No, but-"

"Then see past your own differences. Ron, I have become a ghost of the person I was because of the choices we made during our years at Hogwarts and the years after."

"I don't understand how that can be effecting you now," Ron stately rather decisively, "It was such a long time ago, why can't you just let it go?"

Lupin didn't answer at first, he started down once again at his hands. Ron could see that tears were starting to form in the rather stoic man's eyes and he was wondering if he hadn't pushed Lupin a bit to far this time with his questions. True Lupin and Ron were acquainted to some degree, but not to asking questions that were this personal.

"Because sometimes you feel horrible about what you did," Lupin said quietly, "and sometimes you can't apologize to someone because you're too young and proud to say anything, no matter how much you love them. And as the time goes on, it gets worse and worse, and your heart feels like it's going to burst no matter what you say or do."

"So why don't you apologize to him now," Ron timidly asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to Lupin as he reminisced of loves gone by. "I mean, just to get it off your chest."

"Because I'm afraid," Lupin said matter of factually, "that what he will say will break my heart into more pieces then it's already in."

"Why can't you let it go then?" Ron pushed again. "Forget Snape, forget what happened, move on and find someone else before it's too late!"

"It's not that easy Ron, I don't have the choice of regular wizards when it comes to my love life."

"Why not?"

Lupin did not say anything once again, and Ron realized that once more, he had pushed the already distressed werewolf to his limits. Lupin's head snapped up as he heard a creak, and realized that someone had opened the door to the kitchen. 

"Because werewolves mate for life Weasley, I'm sure you should have picked that up somewhere during your time at Hogwarts."

No one other then Severus Snape had stepped into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and who also had a light red blush on his pale cheeks (A/N: yeah, this is corny and cliché, I know, but learn to live with it!). His normally cold eyes seemed to have regained some warmth to them, and he was staring at Remus in a way that Ron wanted to immediately forget.

"How long have you been standing there Severus?" Remus asked, standing up from where he had been sitting. 

"Long enough," Snape answered back.

"Right, thank you for talking to me Mr. Lupin," Ron said, feeling the urge to puke.

"Any time Ron," Remus answered distantly.

Ron pulled his head out of the fireplace and wobbled for a minute until he was able to stand and not feel dizzy. He thanked Hagrid for the use of the fireplace and then darted back up to the school. He hoped he had enough time to find Harry and apologize before something terrible happened. 

****

Meanwhile... back to the scene in which you want to know what's happening

"Is that why you never talked to me," Snape asked Remus, who was visibly trembling where he stood. "You were afraid that I would break your heart even more?"

"Yes," Lupin said in an even voice, trying not to break eye contact. "I don't need anymore things to be broken in my life. I don't think I could take it."

"Then let me apologize first." Snape walked over to Lupin and made him sit down so that he would stop trembling. He then sat down next to him and turned towards him. "I am sorry for ever breaking my promises to you and for ruining your chance at a life with someone else once we had left Hogwarts."

"No, it is not any fault of yours. It was my choice and I have spent my life living with the consequences. None of them are faults due to you, but I accept your apology otherwise." He paused and looked at Severus with blurry eyes. "Would you, or could you, ever consider remembering what it was like twenty years ago."

"Only everyday of my life." Snape responded, and them quickly jumped up and coughed when he heard a pop. "I am here to tell you that Dumbledore requests your appearance at the school."

Behind them, Mrs. Weasley had apparated back from her day out, and was putting shopping bags down on the table. Remus's heart dropped significantly from where it had risen only moments before, and Severus had a confused look in his dark eyes, one torn between angst, hate, and love. 

"Tell him I will be there soon," Remus said softly. "Let me walk you to the front door."

They walked out the door silently and then up the long dusty hall. Remus opened the front door to let Snape out, when he took Snape by the hand.

"I am sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I have failed you and betrayed you in the past and I hope I will have the chance to rectify my mistakes."

Snape gave a small smirk/smile and ran his fingers hesitantly down the side of Remus's face.

"Soon." Was all he said before he apparated away. 

* * * * * * * * 

TBC....

Okay, who loved the completely corny, thrown in for lack of better things, Snape/Remus scene? Probably no body, but that's okay! Probably not going to be much more of it, unless someone requests more of it. So please review! 


	11. An Understanding between friends

****

Warning: If you don't know by now that I don't own HP, then you really do have something seriously wrong with you. This fic also contains H/D slash, and references to RL/SS slash. If you don't like slash, then don't read it. That simple. Flames will be used to burn my enemies at the stake

****

Others: I know that it's been a very, very long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry. With the starting of the IB program I barely have time to myself, so I wasn't able to write. I'll try to have the last chapters of this fic up in the next few weeks. I'll be at tennis camp all next week, so I'll try to write a lot there.

****

Also: I'm kind of sick of writing this fic (I know, it's awful for me to say), so if the ending is corny and cliché… well… that's just how it's gonna be.

****

Thank you:

Liz- Oh, I'm glad you like sappy. Trust me, you're going to get a lot of sappiness before this fic is over

****

Zile- Glad you like the ship! Didn't include it in this chapter though, sorry!

****

Lizi- Yes, I wish it could happen in the books too. That would make life so much funner and happier

****

Karmalysis- I'm glad that you loved the last chapter. Now, I know that this one isn't quite as good, but I hope that you enjoy it too!

****

DarkJade1- Thank you very much for the review, even though it's been a while since I've updated

****

Lisa Ann- yea , my truest reader! I hope that you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I hope you like this chapter.

****

Ciceronian- very glad that you liked it, and that you like the R/S Thank you for reviewing

****

psycho tabby cat- I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't long enough for you. This chapter isn't that long either, but it's a filler as a transition in-between the next event.

Lastly, a big thank you to my 'gifted' amiga, **Micaela** for her support and almost weekly reminders that I haven't updated in forever. You've been very helpful with helping me pick songs, and 'other things' for this chapter and the ones to come. Me encanta ti amiga! Ya Ya!!!

****

Chapter 11: An Understanding between friends

Unlike the previous characters, Draco Malfoy was not encountered by a various older witch or wizard, and was therefore not given a wealth of ancient history. He had stormed from the classroom to the hallways outside the Hufflepuff common room. He paused at a picture and tickled the pear, turning the handle as soon as it appeared. At once, he was greeted by a host of house elves whom were at his feet to do whatever he pleased. He asked for a few butterbeers, and upon better recollection of why he was angry, a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey. The House elves were only too happy to comply with his requests.

After putting his wealth of somewhat and very alcoholic drinks into a basket that the elves supplied, Draco walked out of the kitchens and headed outside. He didn't want to be in the school any longer when it was a decent day outside. Besides, it was better to get wasted where the teachers had a slim chance of finding him. He popped the top off of the first bottle of Butterbeer and downed the entire bottle in under a minute. He threw it aside and flopped onto the ground. Stupid Potter.

Draco was very angry with both Harry and himself. Potter did not have the right to blow up in his face about something that Draco could not control. Draco realized that Harry probably felt horribly about the way he had acted, but that didn't really make his anger ebb away. Draco was angry with himself for letting Potter yell at him and not putting it straight to him earlier. Gryffindors, who needs them?

He grabbed another bottle of Butterbeer, but then chucked it back into the basket. Grabbing the bottle of Fire Whiskey, he pulled off the top and took a swig. As his throat began to burn, he regretted his decision on Whiskey and wished he had thought of Vodka or plain beer. But Fire Whiskey was pumped full of alcohol, so Draco gritted his teeth and took another pull. It wasn't long before Draco was almost totally smashed, as was giggling at the clouds in the sky above.

"Malfoy?" He heard someone say from behind him, and the bottle of Fire Whiskey was snatched away from his hand. "What do you think you are doing?"

Malfoy squinted his eyes against the rays of the setting sun and could make out a blurry tangle of bushy hair.

"Hello Mud- er.. Hermione," he giggled as he found it was funny that he had almost called her a Mudblood. Mudblood, what a funny thought. Someone with mud running through their veins. He laughed even harder. "To what do I owe this visit?" His voice was slurred.

"I'm not stupid Malfoy," she said haughtily. "You're out here getting smashed and Harry's up in his room cussing the life out of both you and Ron. Whatever you fought about, I want you to apologize so that he won't hurt himself!"

"Can't do that Granger." More giggling.

"Why, pray tell, not?"

"I wasn't the one who got angry and started the fight." His laughing became almost hysterical. "He's the one who got angry, yelled at me, and told me to leave him."

"Why?"

Draco slowly sat up from the ground and turned to look Hermione in the eye. Although he was a trifle intoxicated, he could still see that she had a worried look on her face. Ah, how nice it would be to have friends that truly cared about you.

"Well, Granger, it's not really your business why he's angry at me," he gave her a very drunken smile. "But I am easily bribed when I am under the influence of less than savory drinks."

"I'll give you your Whiskey back." She held the bottle in her hand.

"Oh… hmm… well, alright. I," he pointed to himself stupidly and Hermione had to keep herself from snorting, "am a death eater, but not by my choice. Good 'ole Voldy-baby decided that a good round of the Imperious curse was good for me and made me tell him who was closest to Harry." He snorted and chuckled morosely. "You better run Granger, you're one of the first I said." He eyed her hand. "Now I've told you why he was mad at me, I demand that you give me my Whiskey back."

"I lied. First of all, you have no right to have alcohol drinks of this potency on school grounds so I'll have to take 20 points from Slytherin," Hermione said, using her wand to destroy the bottle. "But you've had a rather trying day and unfortunately had a fight with someone who can be a bit dense, so 20 points to Slytherin."

"Whiskey!" Draco demanded.

"No! Now get up and get back into your common room before a professor finds you and you're suspended or expelled." Hermione turned on her heel and stalked back into the school.

Draco blinked at the retreating girl. What a weird one, but then again, she was muggle born. He tried to stand up on his wobbly feet, but only succeeded into falling flat on his ass. He tried again, and began to slowly put one foot in front of the other, stumbling back into the great hall. He made his way down a flight of stairs, falling down a few, and into the Slytherin common room. He winced as he was met with a crash of noise from a group huddled by the announcement board.

"Oh Draky!" He scowled as Pansy Parkinson leeched herself onto his arm. "Isn't it wonderful! Now you can profess your love to me in front of the entire school."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco growled at her, rubbing his temples.

"There's going to be a talent show, and since you're so talented, you can sing a love song to me!" Her shrilly voice only added to the head ache that he was beginning to have, and he wanted nothing more but to pull out his wand, say the magic A and K words, and get rid of the pug-faced girl forever. "Please Draco? I know that your father would only approve of it if you confessed to loving me in front of the entire school."

"Parkinson, must I repeat myself everyday? I am not in love with you, nor was I ever, nor will I ever be," Draco snarled.

"Aww, you're tired," she wrinkled her nose. "Draky, have you been drinking again? You reek of alcohol."

Draco sighed and stumbled over to where everyone was reading over the paper their head of house had written.

__

Attention

By the order of your head master, Hogwarts shall be putting on a talent show. This show is only open to those year four and up and it is required that everyone attends. If interested, sign your name below. I will personally contact you to make sure that your talent is an appropriate one. This paper is a magical contract, so once you sign, you're in unless you're kicked out.

SS

Draco blinked at the paper. He blinked a lot when he was drunk. He had the terrible urge to begin giggling again, but knew that he shouldn't be giggling in a common room filled with other Slytherins. He saw that Pansy had already signed up to sing something, and he winced. He wouldn't wish her voice on anyone. Other members of his house were looking at him expectantly, as if they wanted him to sign the paper.

"Come on Draco, you should sing something," he heard Millicent say from behind him.

"Your Father would probably tell you to do it," he heard Blaise Zambini mutter behind him, and he fixed the boy with a glare.

"Why should I sing?" Draco asked the people who had gathered around him. "How does it benefit me in anyway?"

No one said anything, but all stared at him with a knowing gaze in there eyes. He sighed, perhaps it hadn't been a good time to get smashed. He was known to do weird things while he was drunk, such as telling Pansy she was pretty (in which he knew he probably was hallucinating) or talking to house elves about flowers. He began to turn red as he remembered the truly embarrassing time involving him and a bunch of whipped cream.

He picked up the quill that was sitting next to the board and hastily signed his name and checked the box under singing. He set the quill down and shakily turned back around and pointed his wand at the people looking at him.

"If words of this gets out, I will hex you all to oblivion," he groaned as a new wave of pain hit him in the head. "Come to think of it, if any of you talk to me before the talent show next week, I'll hex you all into slimy pulp and force feed your remains to flobberworms."

Everyone took a step back and cleared a path for the grumpy blond as he began to make his way up to his room. It wouldn't be until morning that he would come to realize what he had done.

"Harry?"

"GET OUT!"

As soon as Hermione had left Draco, she had quickly returned to the tower and to the dormitory for the sixth year boys. Seamus and Dean were sitting outside on the landing playing exploding snap as they tried to ignore the screaming that was coming from inside of their room. Often with the screams, banging was soon to follow. They had looked at Hermione like she was crazy when she explained to them she was going to calm him down. In fact, everyone in Gryffindor Tower who could hear Harry (which was almost everyone) looked at her like she was crazy. They all had assumed that Harry had finally lost it.

She had asked to see if anyone had seen Ron, with whom she was still angry with, but no one had seen him since breakfast in the great hall. She rolled her eyes; he was probably flying it off on the Quidditch pitch. Stupid boy, he had a temper that was too fiery for this day and age.

"Harry, please calm down and listen to me." Hermione's voice was sharp and clear.

"… stupid, red head git…. Could never understand what it's like…. Ferret, shouldn't do stuff like that…" Harry kicked his trunk, which was already battered looking, as where the legs of his bed.

"Harold James Potter!" Hermione rarely raised her voice, but she bellowed across the room to Harry. "You will sit down and calm down or I will force you to do so." She had pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

He turned and looked at her. He saw her wand and gave her a sneer that gave her the distinct impression of Malfoy. They were already rubbing off on one another.

"I don't want to listen to you, get out of my dormitory." He spat at her. "You couldn't understand."

"Harry, don't make me hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, I'm the perfect Harry Potter, doing that would-"

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione mutter the incantation and watched as Harry froze and fell backwards on his bed. "Now, you will listen to every word that I have to say and weigh them carefully in your mind. Your boyfriend, for lack of better words, is smashed beyond belief right now. He told me that you yelled at him and not the other way around. He is obviously very hurt and angry at what you said, or else he wouldn't be getting drunk right now. You're very lucky that I found him before he hurt himself." She unfroze him, and he sat up with a scowl on his face.

"Well he was being stupid too," Harry protested. "He basically betrayed me."

"Harry, I am ashamed that you would say something like that about someone who has been put under the Imperious curse. Stop victimizing yourself before it's too late and Malfoy never forgives you."

Harry stared at Hermione for a minute, stunned that she would say something like that. Hermione did not normally get angry and say things in that fashion or nature. Her face had flushed red and her wand was still pointed at him, as if he might try something rash.

He flopped back down on his bed and stared at the canopy. Occasionally he shot a glance at Hermione, who was glowering at him, but then would look out the window or back at his canopy again. It wasn't long at all before they heard the sounds of someone clomping up the stairs, and a flash of red burst into the room.

"Harry! I was hoping that I would find you're here." It was Ron who had burst into the room and stood in the middle of the room.

"Lovely. If you fell off your broom, hit your head, and forgot, you're mad at me Ron," Harry said morosely. "So unless you're here to apologize, get out."

"I'm sorry mate, I was wrong," Ron looked down at his hands as he began to apologize to Harry. "It's not up to me to decide who is okay for you to date. If you want to date the fer- err.. Malfoy, then it's up to you."

"… Okay… apology accepted then," Harry glanced at Ron. "Is there something else, you look like you were sick."

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron, who looked a bit green. In fact, he looked like a watermelon, green and red. He felt for the edge of his bed and perched himself on the edge of it.

"I just had a nice long talk with Professor Lupin." Ron began, crossing his long legs beneath him. "He hasn't really been himself lately it seems. He's really beat up looking."

"Is he hurt?" Harry questioned, very concerned for the well being of his father's last friend.

"His hand was bandaged and there were cuts and bruises all over his face, and there hasn't been a full moon for almost a month now. He told me that he had been fighting with himself and that's how he was hurt." Ron shuddered. "But that's not the worse of it. I found out the reason why he seems to be aging and pulling away from the world so fast."

Harry and Hermione both leaned towards Ron, eyes open in curiosity.

"Professor Lupin has…umm… well… mated in his werewolf sense, but split with his mate." Ron was rapidly turning greener.

"Well, it all makes sense now." Hermione said somewhat snippily to Ron. "He shows all the classic signs of it."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Harry interrupted Hermione, who was peeved that Ron had not apologized for accusing her and yelling at her.

"He said that his friends couldn't accept it and that they grew apart. His mate never forgave him… that is, until now." Ron's freckles really stood out against the green pallor his skin had turned.

"You know who it is, don't you," Harry asked. "Just please don't tell me who I think it is."

"That over grown bat!" Ron wailed, flopping down on his bed. "I can't believe that Lupin would even look twice at Snape. But he was telling me about it, and Snape was at Grimauld Place and he heard everything. I had to leave before I puked. This is way to weird."

"Well it makes sense." Hermione informed him airily. "They have both always been somewhat of social pariah's for different reasons. _Professor_ Snape always looked at Professor Lupin when he taught here, and it wasn't always a look of hatred." Harry now also looked green, and Ron looked on the edge of dying. "Honestly you two, do you not think that it is up to them to decide who they fall in love with. Harry, is your relationship with Draco any different or forbidden than theirs was?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl as she stopped to take a breath and leaned against the pillar on the bed. He knew that she didn't really believe in love, at least that's what she had always told them. But for not believing in something like love, she sure knew a lot about it. He wondered if there was anyone that she secretly pined away for under her somewhat quietness about romance. He glanced at Ron. Well, that would be a lost case.

"Harry?" Her voice was now soft as it probed itself away from his thoughts.

"Professor Snape talked to me today after Draco and I fought." Harry told them. "He said that if Draco and I don't talk or forgive each other soon, we'll end up like he did." He wrinkled his nose. "And no matter how stupid Draco can be, I don't want him to end up like Snape."

"Professor Lupin told me the same thing," Ron told him. "He said that he had listened to his friends and things had ended up horribly for him. I mean, look at the poor guy, he looks like he's wasting away." 'Although that might change now,' Ron thought to himself as he remembered what he had witnessed. He shuddered.

"How?" Harry asked. "How am I supposed to apologize to him? He's going to ignore me if I just walk up to him and say that I'm sorry. He'll want something big an extravagant, the slimy bugger."

"Umm… as much as it pains me to say this, you could apologize in front of everyone at dinner one night," Ron said.

"No! That would be embarrassing. Besides, I don't think he wants everyone to know about it. It has to be big, but discreet at the same time."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, each trying to figure out a way for Harry to apologize to Malfoy. They shot down a gift basket of sweets, seeing to how he normally got them from his mother, and they shot down gifts of any kind because then Malfoy would think that Harry was trying to buy his forgiveness. That didn't leave much, even Ron's suggestion of a Howler that screamed "I'm sorry, I love you" was a bit too much.

They had been sitting there for a good ten minutes when Hermione got the familiar gleam in her eyes.

"Harry, do you like to sing?" She asked him, a somewhat vicious gleam on her face.

"Umm… yeah I guess. I like playing the piano better," Harry said.

"I didn't know that you played the piano mate," Ron said.

"Mrs. Figg would teach me whenever I was at her house. The Dursley's went to Majorca for a month this summer and I spent the time with her learning to play the piano. I've been practicing in the Room of Requirement whenever I have the chance." His friends looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't picture you as musically inclined Harry," Hermione told him. "Not that you wouldn't be good. It's just somewhat of a surprise." He looked at her, as if waiting for her to go on, and she remembered she had brought it up in the first place. "Oh! Well, I was reading the announcement board this morning-"

"Surprise, surprise," Ron muttered under his breath, causing Harry to smile.

"- and I saw that there is going to be a talent show next week. You could always sing or act something out for him."

"Are you daft?" Ron burst out laughing. "Harry? Singing in front of the entire school?" Ron laughed even harder, while Hermione pursed her lips. "C'mon Harry mate, you should do it! It would be hilarious!"

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Hermione said snippily.

"I do too Hermione." Harry said quietly.

Ron stopped laughing and sat up to stare at his two best friends.

"You both are mad! Absolutely barking mad!" He stated, his eyebrows arched with disbelief. "Even if you do sing in the talent show, how do you know he'll even be there to watch it. How will you find a song that fits?"

"Because everyone's required to attend," Hermione told him. "And if Harry's been playing the piano for this long, I'm sure he can find something that he can play and sing."

"Well, I'm not really that good at singing, but I guess I can give it a shot," Harry mumbled. "If I have the sheet music for it, it won't be a problem."

"How are you going to get sheet music? There isn't a Hogsmead weekend until after the talent show and there's no way you can send out for sheet music and find the right song and learn it in time."

"Stop being a pessimist Ronald," Hermione snapped, annoyed with the red headed boy. "You're overlooking the easiest answer." Harry and Ron both looked at her as if they had no clue what she was talking about. She sighed. "The room of requirement. It could have countless pieces of music for Harry to choose from."

"Good idea Hermione."

Harry stood up from where he was sitting and moved towards the door, Ron and Hermione following him. He opened it and walked out onto the landing, Seamus and Dean ogling him warily, and down the stairs. The people in the tower turned to stare at him, those who had heard him screaming anyway, as he made his way over to the announcement board. He saw a few names had already been signed underneath, including Ginny, the Creevey's (he shuddered), and a duet from Lavender and Parvati. Picking up the quill, he quickly signed his name. The then turned on his heel and, with the other two members of the Golden Trio following, exited the common room and headed for the room of requirement.

TBC….

Okay, not exactly a cliff hanger. You guys will have to hang on until I get back from tennis camp and then I PROMISE that I'll update this. So… you guys can do your part by hitting the pretty button that says 'Go' and review. Also, this fic hasn't been beta'd yet because I wanted it up before I left for camp, so forgive any mistakes until then.


End file.
